The Shadow Khan Season 1
by Zarus Tyran
Summary: What happens when a young adventurer falls victim to a tragic accident. He becomes a city's newest hope. Set in the Megafic universe. Now we're really amping it up!
1. The Birth of a Monster Part One

**Shadow Khan**

"**The Birth of a Monster" Part One**

**By Zarus Tyran**

_Well here's what you've been waiting for, the first of my Megafic series. And to kick things off right, we'll start with the beginnings of how a young man became a Monster. Hopefully soon I can figure out how to make the song fic for this. As always I don't own any of the characters at this point, some of my own will come later. I'm also hoping my readers know about Sailor Moon since I'm not going into huge back story on their history. A final note, these stories are not the light-hearted fare their predecessors were. It is here that Chad Finletter will grow up. And now let it begin._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously:

Chad opened the back of the van. Inside were various items from Gangreen's lab.

"I made you a promise, and now were gonna try to accomplish it. Your going to become a full time human." Chad said with a pleased grin.

*****

"What is it your cleverness." Igor asked.

"A solution to my problem. That CD-ROM, it holds the designs for a time machine. We'll rule the world yet!" Dr. Gangreen crowed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few day later:

"Tara are you sure this is going to work?" Chad said as help carry a box full of test tubes and beakers.

"Of course Chad. According to Dr. Gangreen's notes, I found out that it is impossible to separate the human part of me from the tomato part without destroying both. So the next best thing is to full integrate it so that I won't always turn into a piece of fruit because of salt. In essence it will make me human permanent." Tara replied as they set the heavy box on a table. The room was already full of equipment they had taken from the evil scientist lab over the past year. Tara then pulled out a tuft of red hair from her pocket and set it on the table.

"So that's-"

"Yes it's the hair from the same woman we met in Seattle. She gave it to Gangreen nine years ago. According to his notes, there's something in this woman's DNA that will do the job. And yes I've made sure there are no dangerous side effects." Tara added seeing the look on Chad's face.

"Good I don't need my best friend chasing me around like on Halloween." He said as plugged in a large machine. Tara, thanks to one of Gangreen's experiments, had been turned into a vampire. Fortunately, the process was reversible and she was able to keep her secret by only flying in front of Chad, since true human ketchup vampires couldn't fly.

"There's just one caveat. In order to work in must be injected before puberty." Tara said opening a small fridge. Chad looked up.

"But it's clear you're past puberty."

"I know fortunately I've found the answer." Tara said as she held up a bottle of strange blue liquid.

"What's that?" Chad asked pointing.

"By accident my 'father' found a fountain of youth formula for plants or half-plants like me. But thanks to Igor, the formula was destroyed. This is the only sample." Tara explained.

"Been using it on F.T.?" Chad asked. Tara shook her head.

"No it turns out that F.T. is a mix of dog, tomato, and redwood DNA. He'll probably outlive us. I found this last night with the hair."

"So let's get started." Chad said rubbing his hands.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in his secondary lab in the basement of an old abandoned house in town, Gangreen was hard at work on his latest plan.

"With this I will finally win Igor." Gangreen laughed as he checked the final circuits of the large machine.

"What is it your Scientific-methadosity?" Igor asked.

"It a new time twister, you chowder head. That CD-ROM the Tomato Terminator left behind had the plans for it just in case. With it I'll go back and prevent that turncoat tomato and her friend from destroying my Tomato Trooper Project. Then I will finally rule the world!" He explained with an evil laugh. Little did they know that behind a file cabinet Sam the Sham of the Tomato Task Force had overheard everything and ran off to tell Wilber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day after a long night of testing both parties were ready. Fortunately for the grand scheme of things, Chad and Tara were ready first.

"I hope this works." Chad said trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Me too." Tara agreed as she put the youth potion on the desk and added three drops to a cup of water. "The potion is very powerful." She quickly explained as she saw Chad's confusion. She then put the cup to her lips and drank deeply. After a minute there was explosion and a cloud of thick blue smoke. There was silence.

"Tara where are you?" Chad asked trying blow away the smoke. His heart stopped when he heard the sounds of a baby gurgling. "Tara!" Chad shouted.

"Gotcha! That was just to scare you, just give a minute to change clothes." Tara said chuckling as she could be hear walking to the bathroom door. After a few minutes the smoke cleared and Tara stepped out of the bathroom. She looked no older than Chad now but was wearing a smaller version of her previous outfit.

"Well that worked well." Chad said slightly gulping at the fact she was now more scary to him than before since she a girl his own age..

"Yes it's nice for me be my actual age. Now for the pièce de résistance." She then grimly picked up a syringe fill with a glowing red liquid and stuck it in to her arm.

"Was that really necessary?" Chad said unnerved.

"Yes unfortunately. Drinking it wouldn't work or otherwise I would have." Tara said sadly as she put on a bandage. At that moment the phone rang. Chad walked over and picked it up.

"Yes. Yes? You're kidding. Were on our way."

"What's the problem?" Tara asked worried.

"Doc Gangreen. He has built a new Time Twister." Chad yelled as he ran for the door. Tara shuddered but ran after her only friend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Gangreen's lab Igor was holding the door as the evil doctor set the coordinates. Suddenly Igor flew to one side as the Task Force sans Chad and Tara ran in.

"You're finished this time Gangreen!" Wilber yelled as he drew his sword.

"Not likely." Gangreen smiled as the Gang of Six came out of the shadows. He then pulled a large switch. Suddenly a dark cloud appeared overhead. Thunder the rumbled. This clearly wasn't supposed to happen.

"Igor you put the circuit panel in backwards the machine's out of control." Gangreen said as a dark tornado appeared in middle of the room as it started to pick up both the Task Force _and_ the villains. At that moment Chad and Tara walked in.

"Uncle Wilber!" Chad yelled as the group disappeared.

"Chad we got to do something." Tara said as they ran for the controls.

"Maybe the recall function works." Chad said as he pushed the button marked 'recall'. Suddenly a new dark tornado appeared and began now to sweep up everything including Chad, Tara, and F.T.

"Chad don't let go!" Tara cried as she grabbed his hands.

"Don't worry. Remember what we decided, in for a penny, in for a pound." Chad as F.T. jumped on his shoulder. In a flash they were gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a flash the trio found themselves on the edge of a vast forest near what looks like a large cave. Much of Gangreen's lab was now surrounding them. It was several minutes before one of them spoke.

"I don't think we're Kansas any more Toto." Tara said in a slightly amused voice.

"Ha-Ha. We got to find out where we are, not make jokes." Chad said in a serious voice.

"I was just trying to make the best of a bad situation." Tara replied slightly miffed.

"I know it's just that we could be anywhere and any _when_. It's a lot to take in."

"Don't worry Chad, I'm sure well find a way. We always do."

"Thanks for the pep talk Tara." Chad said with smile as Tara blushed. It was then that the pair spotted the cave.

"Since we don't know when we are, we can hide this stuff in the cave until we can use it to get home." Tara said pointing.

"Good idea come on let get started." Chad said grabbing and armful of the pile.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later Chad and Tara were seen walking down the streets of the city.

"I still don't see why we had to leave F.T. in that cryotube we found." Tara said with a touch of sadness in her voice.

"This isn't San Zucchini, we can't fool everyone here into thinking that F.T. is a dog. Once we find a way back we'll let him out." Chad explained as he looked around for something.

"Look Chad." Tara said pointing. Sure enough there were two set of clothes hanging on a line. Clothes that would help them blend in this strange time.

"Perfect. You keep a look out." Chad said smiling. At once Chad started climbing up the side of one of the buildings.

"Do be careful Chad." Tara called to the still climbing Chad.

"Don't worry, these buildings were made for climbing." Chad called back. In a matter of minutes he had the clothes and was back on the ground.

"Nice work, now let's find a place to change. Tara said as she grabbed some the clothes from her partner. As they left the side street a pair in dark cloaks came around the corner.

"Do you think they suspect us?" Asked one of the cloaked pair.

"I don't think so my love. Otherwise Chad would have pondered the fact that it was so easy to get those clothes." A female voice said from the other cloak.

"Good, now we must prepare for step two." The other said as they left the way they came.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty minutes later the two heroes, fully dressed in their new clothes, found themselves on the docks. There were many large ships, each with it own beauty and charm. The pair finally came across a magnificent large ship with the sign of Venus on its flag.

"This ship is amazing!" Tara said standing in awe before it.

"And it gets better." Chad added pointing to a sign that said it was hiring. The pair only had to nod at each other before heading to a table near the ship. The man sitting there looked up at the pair and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yes I and my companion are looking for work." Chad said in business-like manner. The raised an eyebrow at this.

"You two must be joking. This is a serious ship. If you want to work on it you're going to work hard. Are you sure you're up to it?" The sailor said, looking at the sharply.

"You bet sir, if there's one were not afraid of its a little hard work." Tara put in as Chad nodded. The man then sighed.

"Alright, I know I'm going to regret this but your hired. Go see the galley chef and he'll get you two started." As the pair ran up the gangplank the pair in cloaks approached.

"Are they on board?" The male cloaked figure asked. When the sailor nodded he took out a small sack and tossed it to him. The sailor then took a gold coin, admired it, and then turned to the pair.

"Just one thing, if you wanted those two on the ship why did you have me act it wasn't easy?"

"Simple we _don't_ want them to think it was too easy." Came the reply from the female cloaked figure said simply as they walked way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few days Chad and Tara worked on the ship and learned a few interesting facts. The first of these was that the ship was magic. The first clue came the very next day when they awoke.

"So what are we doing today?" Tara asked as they walked toward the door.

"Were to help with cleaning and making the meals-" Chad stopped when opened the door and saw the stars clearer than he ever had. He quickly stepped outside fully and looked behind him. There stood the Earth looming like a giant moon.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" He whirled to see Tara with a shocked look on her face. Chad then took her hand and smiled.

"Don't worry we'll get through this. After all we been through worse. Now let's get to work." Chad statement gave Tara courage and started their first assignments.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally after three days in space, the ship landed an the capital city of the Moon Kingdom: The Imperial City. The pair was told to explore but to be back to the ship by tomorrow or they would be stranded. Not knowing what to do next Chad and Tara wandered the streets of the city until they came across a parade.

"It's a lovely sight, too bad FT can't be here to see this." Tara said her thoughts still on their 'pet'. At that moment a evil-looking man ran by carrying a girl under his arm like an old package. The girl, who was at least two years young that Chad if not more, was screaming for a she was worth. She was dress in simple white dress with gold trim. The odd thing about her was her hair style, which featured extremely long pig tail that began as two balls of hair on her head.

"I got this covered." Chad said as he picked up a large rock and threw it at the kidnapper. It hit the back of his head causing him to drop the girl. A moment later two men in full armor ran over followed by a tall woman dressed in a similar manner to the girl he saved, right down to the hairstyle. The only difference was her hair was silver and the girl's was blond.

"Thank you young man. If it wasn't for you that traitor would've kidnapped my daughter." The mother said as the pair of knights dragged of the unconscious rouge.

"It was nothing, my friend and I do what we can." Chad said with great modesty. Tara smiled at Chad's attempt to share the credit. It was then they noticed the odd look on the woman's face.

"There is something odd about you. I can sense that you have incredible potential." The woman said as she seemed to sniff the air. Chad shrugged.

"That's what my teachers, and uncle have been saying for years."

"No I mean a _different_ type of potential. You have a power coming from you. Rough, raw, and not just a bit unstable, but it there. And it is very strong. At any rate I want to reward the two of you. If you will accompany me to the palace?"

"Palace?" The pair said together.

"Yes. Surely you recognized the Queen of the Moon Kingdom, Serenity?" The mother asked a bit surprised.

"Sorry no. And it's not Shirley it's Chad." To his surprise the Queen giggled at his quip.

"It has been so long since someone had the courage to make a delightful joke like that. At any rate If you will accompany me we shall leave at once." Chad and Tara looked at each other, shrugged, and then followed the queen and her bodyguards to waiting carriage. At the carriage was another woman who looked a weird inversion of the Queen. She had black hair in the same odd ball style as Serenity and her daughter except that it flowed free instead of being in pigtails. Her ears were pointed like an elves. Her skin was paler than the like snow complexion of the others. Her dress was black with an black pearl trim. The only thing the same was the crescent moon mark on her forehead that Chad had just noticed on the Queen and the princess.

"Oh sister, thank goodness you found my niece. But who are these two?" She asked pointing to Chad and Tara.

"These two saved little Serenity. And the boy seems to have great magical potential." Queen Serenity replied. Her tone clearly impressed.

"Oh I see. Welcome young ones. I am Lady Nehellenia and I, like my sister, thank you for saving the princess." Nehellenia said curtsying to the young pair. Chad and Tara bowed and curtsied in kind.

"Thank you mine name is Chad and this is my best friend Tara."

"Where are your parents. You two are too young to be out on your own." Queen Serenity asked.

"It's a long story. But the point is their gone. Maybe forever." Tara said sadly. Chad nodded grimly.

"Well that settles it. You two are coming with us." Lady Nehellenia said indicating they should get in the carriage. Without a word the pair climbed in, followed by the Princess, Queen, and Lady of the Moon Kingdom. As the carriage started off, Chad noticed the Princess giggling."

"What's so funny?" Chad asked puzzled.

"I am just happy because my wish came true. I have a big brother now." Princess Serenity said as she gave him a big hug despite the look of annoyance on Tara's face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a ride of twenty minutes the group arrived at the palace of the Royal Family. It was beautiful sight. A tall round building with a tower on each side, all made of white stone. At the gates were two more knights, also in full armor. As the carriage drove past them, the knights bowed respectfully. The carriage soon came to a stop and the Royal family stepped out followed by Chad and Tara.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad and Tara soon found themselves in the Royal Throne Room. It was there that Queen Serenity began to explain why she brought them there.

"Under ordinary circumstances I would have just rewarded you with a small bag of gold, but there's something about you and your female friend. You have a great power held within you as I said before. But you say you two are on your own?"

"Yes I know you'll find this hard to believe, but we're travelers from the future. We arrived here solely by accident and have no way of returning." Chad explained calmly with a resigned attitude. To his great surprise the queen _didn't_ act as if he was insane.

"I see so people have found way around the great Space-Time Door. That is most disturbing." The Queen said grimly. The pair looked at each other surprised.

"You mean there are magical ways to time travel?" Tara said surprised. While she had always believed in magic, she had no skill in it or much understanding of it.

"Yes I take it you used science to arrive." Lady Nehellenia said, it was not a question. The pair nodded. It was then that the princess spoke up.

"So mother are we going to adopt them?"

"No my little one, but your aunt has no children of her own." The elder Serenity turned to her sister and smiled. The darker hair woman looked at the pair of rescuers. Finally she spoke.

"Well the boy would do for an heir. But I don't think the young lady want to become her friend's brother." She said with a slight smile. Tara blushed at the statement.

"At any rate I think we should take them to meet the sage Beryl. I am sure she would want to meet these extraordinary young people." Queen Serenity said rising from her throne. The group followed out a side door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Beryl's lab was filled with odd items, among them odd crystals, vials and containers of potions. On the table behind her an odd syringe laid there filled with an odd purplish-green liquid. On the table Beryl worked on an odd crystal that looked like a pointed black diamond. The crystal was a shadow crystal Beryl had just made that morning. While she worked on an odd compass, the shadow crystal began to shake slightly.

"Sage Beryl, there's someone I wan you to meet." Beryl turned to see the Queen, her daughter, and her sister Lady Nehellenia walked through the door. She then noticed a young boy and girl with them, both with red hair.

"Who are these two little darlings." Beryl asked sweetly. She was actually displeased however, as she hated children.

"These two brave children were the ones who saved my daughter today. This is Tara, and this is Chad." Queen paused to pull the pair forward before continuing, "Chad seems to have great power held within himself and I wanted you to begin to train him."

"While I am honored you give me such an important task, however-" A loud noise from near Beryl mad her pause. The shadow crystal had begun to shake violently and looked like it was going to explode. Beryl tried to run, but was rooted to the spot in fear.

"Move" A voice to her said as Chad, who had ran over, pushed her hard out of the way. As she hit the floor a few yards away, Beryl looked up to see Chad turning to run when the crystal exploded. The energies contain within it flew out and it Chad squarely in the eyes. The boy fell backward and landed on the table behind him. She then noticed the syringe filled the blood of one of the last Mongolian Goblins was pointed straight up. The needle was pierced him and the weight of the body was enough to squeeze the plunger, releasing the contents into Chad. It was then that Beryl, due to the shock of the events and the lack of sleep from working on her new creations, fell unconscious.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad didn't know how long it was before he awoke. All he could remember was shoving the strange woman away from the odd black diamond, the dark purple flash of light, and the stabbing pain in the back of his neck which was now a dull ache. As he opened his eyes he looked to see his best friend and the royal family looking at him with worry. When they saw him stir they were relieved. Their relief ended when they looked at his face and into his eyes.

"What is there a cut or something from the blast?" Chad asked as he rose to his feet then felt his own face.

"No but there has been a change, here." Tara said pulling out her compact and handed it to him.

"I must warn you this may be a shock." Queen Serenity said with concern in her voice. Chad nodded and opened the compact to look into the mirror contained within it. His face seemed normal, there was a bruise where he had hit the floor after the stabbing pain but everything seemed in order until he looked into the his reflection's eyes. They were now bright yellow and there were no coronas anymore, just two tiny pupils. Chad blinked once to make sure they his eyes. They were.

"Well this isn't very good now is it?" He said simply as he turned to face them again. The quartet now looked puzzled at Chad's lack of fear and shock.

"Uh Chad you _do_ realize what just happened to you, right?" Tara asked worried.

"Yes, I'm just sure that this is a temporary problem." Chad explained calmly. At this Beryl who had just awoken walked over and examined his face.

"I never seen anything like this before. Normally such a blast would at worst blind him, or at best make his eye glow green for two days. I saw him land on something before I was knock out. What was it?" She asked the princess who was standing near the table Chad had fallen into.

"This needle says 'sample from last Mongolian Goblin'." The Moon Princess said trying to keep the syringe at arm's length from her.

"That's what I was afraid of. By itself that blood sample would be harmless too. But with sudden blast of mystical energy, like from the crystal, was enough to fuse the goblin's DNA to the boy's own. For all intents and purposes he'll become a human sized shadow goblin." The Sage said with a sad shake of her head.

"A shadow goblin. That sounds more cool than it probably is." Chad said with a sigh as he looked back at his own reflection.

"Never the less, I am confident we will find an cure my son." Lady Nehellenia said placing a hand on Chad's shoulder.

"You called me son." Chad said, surprise in his tone.

"Yes it's clear you need a proper family, and since you no longer have one I would like to try to raise you." The sister of the queen politely to the young man.

"Sure if your willing to take Tara too." Chad said not wanting to let down his best and only friend.

"I'm sorry Chad but I can't stay here." Tara said suddenly. Chad whirled around to face her.

"What? Why?" Tara sniffled before answering.

"Look here you can learn things you can't back home. It was clear after our trip to San Francisco that you have a talent for magic. And here you can learn how to use it."

"But you want a shot a normal life and family." Chad said quietly. Tara look directly into Chad's face. His face showed that he was saddened but he knew she deserved her chance at peace.

"Chad I guess this means we have to break company." Tara said sadly.

"Yes but it's only for a little while. There's so much for me to learn here. Besides with the changes that are happening to me I'll need all the help I can get. But we will see each other again." Chad said as he wiped away a tear from his best friend's face.

"I can help but think we'll never see each other again." Tara said between sniffles before she broke down and cried. Queen Serenity and Lady Nehellenia both looked at the pair with sad smiles over how much these two friends cared about each other.

"Listen Tara. Remember what we swore when we first met? 'In for a penny, in for a pound.' We _will_ see each other again."

"But how will you find me."

"I'll find you. That is certain. If I have to go through _hell_ and back. I will find you and that's a promise." Chad said with great serious. At this point the queen stepped in.

"I'm sure that Lady Pluto can help. One of her last acts as guardian before her daughter takes over can be to set up your friend in a nice peaceful life." Chad looked to his friend who nodded.

"Okay but I want her to keep track of where Tara ends up so I can find her someday." Chad said with a sigh.

"Very well, I'll tell Pluto your wish. In fact I think you should meet her daughter before she goes. I think you will like her." With that she was gone with a slight chuckle.

"Well I think it's time I showed you to your new home Imperious." Nehellenia said walking over after they had left.

"But my name is Chad."

"Yes but for the time being you will be called Lord Imperious. Firstly to show your power as my son. And secondly to help keep people from the future from catching on." Came the reply as she place a hand on her new son.

That was how it began.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next seven years Chad, or rather Imperious, studied and trained at the royal palace and elsewhere. Not only did he take lessons in the mystic arts from the court sorcerers, he traveled to Asia to study the marital arts. London to study the skill of the thieves. To India to study healing arts from fakirs. He studied with anyone who could teach him something strange or useful. And for good reason, as it kept from focusing on his continuing transformation.

As the years went by, the young adventurer's features change more and more. His skin slowly turned a dark shade of green. His nose became sharp and angular. His ear were large and pointy like an elf's. And his hair color shifted from it's normal red to a deep shade of black, which he cut short and slicked back. As a result of these changes, or because of his new position, his style of clothing changed. Instead of the simple jeans and t-shirt Chad normally wore, as Imperious he now wore a fancy dark purple shirt with black silk pants, black leather boots, dark gray gloves, and a long sleeveless black duster with an equipment belt place over it for defense.

Despite the odd physical changes, Chad was as content and happy as an odd mutation like him was capable of being. That is until the week he, for the second time, lost his family.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was normal day in the royal palace, or so it seemed to Lord Imperious. As he pasted Princess Serenity's room her crying caused him pause. While the pair were technically cousins, they had been raised like brother and sister. So he turned and walked in to see what was wrong.

"Go away Imperious. I do not want to see you." Serenity said before he spoke a word and not raising her head from the pillow. As the years had past she had grow to resemble her mother, only her smaller size and hair color

"Yes I get told that a lot." The goblin lord quipped. As always Imperious' clever jokes made her laugh in spite of herself. After a moment he continued.

"What's wrong you almost never cry. Did that Endymion do something. Cause if he did I swear I'll-" It was here that Serenity interrupted him.

"No it is not that. Do you remember Beryl?" At this the goblin gave her a looked that stated clearly he remembered her.

"Of course. If it wasn't for her I'd still be relatively handsome. Why?"

"She has staged a coup on Endymion's kingdom. She convinced the people of the Golden Kingdom that we are slowing their development too much. They think we are keeping a secret for immortality from them."

"But that's silly. With the obvious exception of me, the royal family is just naturally long lived." Imperious said scratching his head in puzzlement.

"I know but she wish to take the kingdoms for herself. Ever since you arrived brother, she has been acting most strangely." The princess said as she got to her feet.

"Well as the newly appointed head of head of the Royal Army, I'll see what I can do. In the meantime why don't you go down to the annual Christmas Jubilee. And don't forget tomorrow you and Jupiter are having a skate-off." Imperious told her hoping to get her mind off politics. She nodded and started for the ballroom. Imperious was about to set off himself when Sailor Pluto came running over. Pluto was different from the other sailors. The most obvious difference was her uniform. While other sailors had bright colors on their shoes, collars, skirts, and bows, Pluto's were all black. She was also the oldest. While most Sailor were close to the Princess' age or slightly older, Pluto was even older than Imperious by a year or two. The final major difference was loyalty, while the others were all focused on serving the princess, Pluto was much more loyal to Imperious. The rumor was that it was his need for protection that lead to her no longer needing to be alone at the time-space corridor, which was the source of this loyalty.

"What is it Pluto." Asked Imperious worried. Her expression was one great concern.

"The Queen wishes to see you, my lord." Pluto said attempting to curtsey. She always called him 'my lord', as if he belonged to her alone.

"Thank you Pluto." Imperious replied as headed to the queen private study with Pluto walking one step behind him. When they got there they saw Lady Nehellenia was also with her.

"Your Highness, Mother." Imperious said as he gave them both a short bow. Seven years in the palace had taught him all about proper etiquette and royal protocol.

"I am afraid this is not the time for protocol Imperious. Beryl is coming with a large army to destroy us all." Queen Serenity said curtly.

"Very well, I will gather the other generals to prepare what defenses we can-"

"The other generals serve her now." Nehellenia interrupted pointing to a chair sitting next to the young shadow goblin. Imperious nodded and sat down.

"We have learned, as your mother just told you, that Endymion's four generals, Jadeite, Nephrite,

Zoisite, and Kunzite, have betrayed us and joined Beryl" The Queen continued with a tone of worry in her voice.

"But why? While I never full trusted Zoisite, the other seemed genuinely to you and the royal family."

"It was you that turned them. They were unsure of your and my sister's loyalty. They were sure any rebellion would come from you, so they went to Beryl in hopes of learning a way to stop you when you attacked. They had not yet learned that it was _she_ who had been planning to bring down the kingdom. From what witnesses still loyal to us, and who were not seen said only Zoisite joined her willingly. His price I do not know." At this point a frown came across Imperious' face.

"So it's because of me that were in this mess." At these words Lady Nelhellenia walked over to her son and knelt down to face him.

"No my son it's because of Beryl and her deceit that we are in trouble. Anyone who truly knows you can see the nobility you have shown since the first day you arrived." She then place her on the Imperious' cheek as he grinned his very evil looking grin.

"I know you are my nephew, but I do wish you would smile like that." The queen said before she could help herself. As she well knew every smile on his face looked evil regardless of his intentions.

"Thank you very much for the help sister." Nehellenia snapped with a dirty look to Serenity as she got to her feet.

"It's alright mother. Now then if my fellow generals have left, how are we going to combat this threat." Imperious asked, all business again.

"We shall rally what defenses we have. But the real reason we brought you in here is your help in picking a location of evacuation of the subjects if we need to abandon the kingdom." Queen Serenity's word's made the goblin's jaw drop.

"Evacuate almost seven million people? But there's no place in this system that we could hide that many people without Beryl finding them."

"Exactly why we want to know about your time. We believe it might be safe enough compared to now to let our subject's live in peace."

"Live in peace? Well besides whatever might be left of Gangreen's mess, there are definite hot spots in my time."

"But no large full scale wars correct my son?" Nehellenia now asked. Imperious nodded. Serenity then continued.

"Then it might just do. In a worst case scenario, Beryl might try to take over more than the kingdom. In which case we need a place similar, but safer than this world has become." At these words an explosion could be heard from outside. A minute later one the royal guard came running in.

"Your majesty Beryl's force are attacking from the main gate! We need help stopping them." Three nods came from the royal family members who got up and followed the soldier to where hell was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The once beautiful capital city of Moon Kingdom was now horribly torn and scared battlefield. Broken and bleeding bodies, mostly those of the cities citizenry, were scattered across the landscape. It was clear that Beryl's forces were not taking any prisoners, anyone who had committed the sin of being a resident of the Moon Kingdom was being executed for their crime. Later in his travel Chad, or rather Imperious, would look back of great carnage of history but never find such a bloody campaign then the one he know found himself battling in. He had already lost two of his own Sailors in battle. Uranus and Neptune, partners in _every_ sense of the word, had tried to hold off the soldiers while Pluto escorted civilians to the emergency bunkers created in case of Chitauri invasion. They felt together in battle as the two lovers always hoped they would. Now the goblin they were suppose to guard was in the middle of a huge battlefield blasting various enemy soldiers with his 'shadow fire', a glowing purple and black flame-like energy that reminded him of his last adventure in San Zucchini.

"We must overcome the monster!" One of lieutenants cried trying to rally his fellow soldiers.

"Monster?! You come here and start killing innocent people left and right, and you call _me_ a monster?!" Imperious said with his full fury in every syllable. His power now aimed at the lieutenant.

"We serve a noble purpose, and they were never innocent. They turned a blind eye to the actions of their leaders. They deserve their fate." The lieutenant snapped as avoided bolts fire at him by Imperious. Finally a bolt knock out the soldier and sent across the field. Imperious was trying very hard to only do as little damage as possible to the enemy in spite of what was happening. Still he had managed to kill three of the most vicious soldiers as acts of defense.

"Sabão Spray!"

"Fire Soul!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Rolling Heart Vibration!"

The sound of these cries caught the goblin lord's attention and he turned to see the four guardians of the princess, his cousin in name, his sister in heart, combined their attack at a large dark cloud-like entity. The attacks were in vain though for they had no effect on the creature. It the raise a dark, clawed hand a launched a blast of what looked like green lightning which knocked the Sailors across the field like they were nothing. For Lord Imperious this was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"This has gone too far it's time to see what I can _really_ do!" With that he pulled on the full force of energy that the queen had sense in him all those years ago. A change came in the form of a purple aura forming around him and strange mark that looked like a black crescent moon with the points connecting on his forehead. He felt the power, with a single shot he would destroy that monstrous creature and cause the enemy to scatter. As he about to fire the deadly blast a power blow fell on his head and he knew no more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty! Are you okay?" Imperious slowly opened his eyes to see a very worried Sailor Pluto looking down at him.

"I'm fine Pluto. Where are the others? Where is my-" He got no further when saw the bodies of the only mother he ever knew and her older sister laying as if they were dead. He quickly ran to their side and began to prepare a healing spell when he heard a voice.

"Don't my son." Imperious looked down to see his mother and aunt stir slightly. He was so focused on them he failed to notice Pluto and the two cat advisers, Luna and Artemis, walking over to them.

"Your majesty, you did it." Luna said awaking the now stirring Serenity.

"No, we _did_ it." The former queen corrected looking at her sister. While it wasn't official yet, it was clear that the kingdom was damage beyond repair.

"We I don't understand." Artemis said puzzled.

"I was not strong enough for the spell to seal Beryl's forces away by myself. Nehellenia combined her power with my own to complete the spell."

"You killed them?" Imperious asked shocked.

"We trapped them all my son. If Serenity and I had destroyed them, we might have destroyed your sister and the others as well." Nehellenia answered looking at her son with great sadness.

"We can discuss this later first I need to heal the pair of you first-"

"You can not. As you know everything, not just magic, comes with a price. The price of that spell is our life energy. If you heal us, the spell will be undone and Queen Metallia, Beryl, and their dark forces will be freed immediately. As it is they will become free in a thousand year's time." The Serenity explained as she strove to stay alive for them to learn this important information.

"But a thousand year from now is-" Imperious began.

"Yes my son, it's the time that you came from. This isn't coincidence. You, Chad Janus Napier, came to us for a reason. And that reason was to help us prepare for this eventual end." Imperious, or rather Chad, was shocked to hear his mother use his birth name for the first, and probably last, time since they met.

"We will send them all to your future on Earth. Their memories will be block until they need to know the truth. Even then the full memories of these events will only be known by you and Pluto." Serenity said slowly to conserve what little strength she had left.

"But what of Beryl's eventual return?" Luna asked as the former queen removed the crystal from the Crescent Moon Wand."

"That is a task I sadly leave to you and my daughter, for only a true descendent of the kingdom may use this wand. As such you must find her and the others in order to stop Beryl for all time." She then let go of the crystal where it floated up into the sky. After a moment the was a blinding flash and now following the crystal to earth were a large number of human-sized spheres each containing a survivor of the kingdom.

"My daughter, may your dreams of love be fulfilled on Earth." And with that the queen knew no more. The Wand then fell to the ground, where in a flash of light it disappeared, leaving Luna and Artemis in special stasis tubes. They to began to float upwards.

"Keep them here a little longer." Nehellnia croaked to her son. Chad nodded and released a beam of dark energy to keep the tubes from following the others.

"To ensure they don't reveal too much too soon adjust their memories so they don't know that the princess is the Sailor Warrior's new leader, but just another Sailor."

"But won't they need to find the princess." Pluto asked.

"Exactly. This will give the Serenity experience which will help in her battles with Beryl. Now please give me a moment with my son before I follow my sister." At this Chad stepped forward, having made the adjustments to the cats.

"My son, the most precious thing in my life. I truly wish I could go with you to your world. But I know it will be a better world now that I'm giving you back to it. Use what you have learned here to help the people of your own time. But be careful. Some people will fear you. Perhaps even try to destroy you. Despite this, you must never use your powers in anger. They just need someone to show them the way. Know I will always love you, my son." And so Lady Nehellnia followed her sister into the realms that lie beyond. Chad eyes filled with tears as he let out a blood-curdling scream of despair as he fell to his knees.

"Sire, we need to leave now." Sailor Pluto with quiet respect in her voice. After a moment the two bodies disappeared as if they made of smoke. Then with a very sad sigh, Chad nodded and rose to his feet.

"Yes Pluto I have a lot to do." with that they were gone in a flash.

End of Part 1

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well that's it for part one of 'The Birth of a Monster'. Next time Chad, after a few brief stops, arrives in the Big Apple. With a little help from an unexpected source, the Shadow Khan is about is rise. Hopefully this /new story will be finished quicker than this one. Well until next time, good bye._


	2. The Birth of a Monster Part Two

**Shadow Khan**

"**The Birth of a Monster" Part Two**

**By Zarus Tyran**

_Well here's part two of my Megafic series Shadow Khan. Here is where Chad changes out of his royal vestment and begins to give crime a wedgie. In addition, we will also see the beginnings of his arch-foe. Here we add some of new shows into the pot. As usual, I don't own any of these characters, etc. And so let the shadow fall!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously on the Shadow Khan:

Our hero Chad Janus Napier, and his friend Tara Boumdeay broke company as Chad spent seven years learning the mystic arts and adjusting to his slow transformation into a shadow goblin. Then chaos ensued when the Sage Beryl led a attack on the Moon Kingdom. Chad tried to stop them, but when a cowardly soldier struck him from behind, the queen and her sister sacrificed their live to save the people. Now what's in store for Chad? Find out as the Shadow Khan begins right now!.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in a void that was everywhere yet nowhere floated Charon Castle, the home of Sailor Pluto, who now was walking it's halls. It was a place she hoped never to come to. As the daughter of Queen Pluto, she was the one chosen to guard the gate of time for all of eternity. This fate was averted when Imperious arrived and she was chosen to be the young lord's personal guardian. Pluto accepted the job gladly and ever since, stuck to Imperious like glue. Many joked that despite her being a few years older, she was in love with the goblin lord. In fact she soon saw him as a little brother. Imperious wasn't aware of this since he though she was only a year or two older than he was. She was in fact the same age Tara appeared as before she turned her self back to proper age of nine. The memory made her shuddered when she though about her teen years and the fact she was late to mature. She pushed these though aside as she entered a room where Imperious was, sitting at desk writing letters.

"My lord, what are you doing?" Pluto asked as she entered.

"Writing letter Pluto, and by the way it's Chad." The goblin said as he turned to face her.

"Chad?" She had never heard him use this name before.

"Yes, Chad Janus Napier. If I'm returning to my own time I might as well use my birth name. And before you ask the letters are for my relatives in the future, so we're going to have to make a few stops."

"But why, if I may be so bold." Pluto knew her place, and was trying to follow protocol.

"Okay that has to stop. We are no longer part of the Moon Kingdom, it's fallen. Your free to be yourself." Imperious, or rather Chad, said as he gestured to a chair near him. Pluto nodded and sat down as he continued.

"I've been gone long enough to be declared legally dead by my extended, blended family. So by sending periodical letters to different relatives they will know I'm alive and I can reclaim my life with little trouble."

"So that is why were going to be making your so-called stops?"

"Yes, and it will help you acclimate to this new world I call the late twentieth-century. You see I want you to keep an eye on Serenity or Usagi as she's now known."

"Wait how do you already know the princess' new name?" Pluto knew Chad was a genius, but this was amazing even for him.

"Simple, when we first arrived I looked through the place and found a special directory of people sent back to the future. So far the only one I can't find is Tara." Chad explained pointing to a book sitting next to him.

"You mean that girl you sometimes talk about?" Chad nodded. "Well I'm sure we can find out where she went. But why do want me to watch the princess?"

"Because she will need back up and these." Chad pulled out a box of what looked like pens, calculators, a mini-translator, and a pink locket before continuing, "You will act as Central Command and pass useful information on to Artemis who will pass it on to Luna. You'll also need to have them give the girls these transformation pens and communicators. Venus will receive hers first since she's second in command. Then Usagi, and then the others as needed. Eventually Venus will join the others and, hopefully, defeat Beryl. If it looks like they truly need extra help I want you to contact me with yours." Chad then handed her a communicator.

"I see and these two are for-?" Pluto pointed to the two non pens in the box.

"The locket is for Usagi since up until know there never was a Sailor Moon. The pen that look completely different from the rest is a disguise pen. She uses to use it to sneak out of the castle. I figured it would be helpful in her new job as planetary guardian. This is Mercury's new data computer. I made it just last week, as I see time, as a complement to her VR visor. Being the smartest it should be very useful in the field. Anyway while your doing that, I'll be getting three of my old generals back." These words made Pluto's jaw drop.

"Are you joking? They turned against the kingdom! Why would you go after them?"

"To be fair only Zoisite turned against the kingdom, the rest were just brainwashed. Besides, if I know my mother and aunt, may they rest in peace, they will want me to have guardians similar to the Sailors. Besides with you busy, I'll need a new assistant until I find my old partner." Chad then gathered up the materials and rose from his seat. Pluto rose as well and grabbed

"Well then let us be off. And if this directory is right. Then you'll be right beside me since she'll deal with the enemy a year early." Pluto said reading from the book.

"Very well then let the fun begin." Chad said as they disappeared. A moment later the pair in cloaks, followed by Pluto walked in.

"I though they'd never leave." The male cloaked figure said looking at the spot Chad had stood on."

"I still don't understand why you took Tara's name from the book." Pluto said puzzled.

"So he won't find his lady love until she ready." The female cloaked figure explained.

"Now remember keep him on task. His destiny has just begun." The male cloaked figure told Pluto as they too disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad and Pluto soon arrived in San Zucchini at Wilber's Tomatoless Pizza Palace. It was night and the place looked like it hadn't been open for a week.

"Why did you ask meet to bring us here?" Pluto asked looking around.

"We'll need some clothes from this time as well as me sending off the first letter to explain my sudden departure. You wait here, and if anyone asks, your name is Setsuna Meiou, and your just resting here on your way back from a costume party." With that Chad was out the door. A couple of minutes later a pair of people in cloaks walked in.

"May I help you?" Pluto asked nervously.

"Relax Pluto, we have much to discuss."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten Minutes later Chad returned dressed in a black jacket, pants, a dark gray shirt, and a purple vest. Pluto looked at him like he was under a microscope.

"I take it you don't care for the outfit?" Chad asked. This snapped Pluto out of it.

"No the clothing is fine I just was lost in thought for a minute. We should go some where a little more concealed. I think I saw an odd scary old woman watching this place."

"I can imagine let's head to Sam's place, it's not far." Chad said as Pluto rose to her feet. As they left Chad thought he saw a figure in a cloak. But when he looked back, he saw he was mistaken.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Beryl's palace Chad and Pluto sneaked, Pluto now dressed in a blue jacket, black skirt, and white blouse.

"You know we could have worn these _after_ we rescued the three generals." Pluto whispered.

"It's to help you adjust to the new style. Besides If we went in our old clothes we would have a been spotted already. Besides there's Jadeite." Chad pointed to a large crystal in which Jadeite stood frozen, a look of fear and horror on his face."

"You sure Beryl won't notice him missing?" Pluto asked nervous to be in enemy territory.

"Positive. From the look of this place they only come in here to throw junk like this in. Now let's beat it. We've got two more to save. With that the pair and the crystal were gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unfortunately Nephlite and Kunzite weren't so lucky. Thanks to Zoisite's treachery, Nephlite was too far gone to be physically healed. And thanks to Beryl's special treatment, Kunzite was too far gone psychically. However they did manage to recruit a pair extraterrestrials named Ali and En. An odd pair with light green skin and a tiny sapling called the tree of life that need to feed upon positive energy. In addition Chad's letters stops help keep his identity alive as planned.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And we are back here why?" Pluto asked looking around Gangreen's old Tomato Factory as Chad place certain crystals in front of Jadeite's crystal tomb.

"I told you since Gangreen's lab was abandoned and on the edge of town, no one will come bothering. Now then give me a moment here." Chad stood in front of the crystal and took a deep breath. Chad was soon surrounded by a purple aura, and his green hand glowed with black and purple energy. A moment later the goblin hands shot forward and a beam of dark energy hit the first of the small crystal. It ricocheted through three more before hitting Jadeite's crystal, shattering it and freeing the former General.

"Excuse me Chad but what keep him from attacking you right now." En asked stepping forward.

"Simple, he still weak from his last battle with my dear meatball headed cousin. Besides it should take more than a minute to remove the mind control spell Beryl place on him. Fortunately Beryl's 'punishment' had the unexpected effect of purging any dark trace from him so he should be ready for duty." Chad's hands then glowed again as energy wave flowed from them and onto Jadeite like waves of warm water. In second he awoke.

"Lord Imperious? Where am I?" The former general asked as he rose to his feet.

"It's a _long_ story." Chad said as he helped him to a chair.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I am so sorry for the horrors I have wroth." Jadeite said know on his knees before his commanding officer.

"Jadeite get up, your embarrassing yourself. I told you I forgive you." Chad said rolling his eyes at his General's display.

"But not only did I betray you, but I helped end the Silver Millennium." Jadeite replied as he got to his feet.

"Yes but now you have a chance to make up for that by being the first of my new team." Chad said placing a hand on Jadeite's shoulder.

"Your majesty I'm afraid I must decline." Jadeite said sadly as he removed Chad's hand.

"But why? This your chance to prove your loyalty." Pluto piped up.

"For two reasons. The most clear one is I am not worthy. The second is that the last thing I remember when Beryl captured me was me forcing out my crystal."

"His crystal?" Ali asked.

"Most of inhabitant's of the Golden Kingdom had no mystical powers or potential of their own. Each of the general where imbued with a special crystal when they received their new titles. However, when a general gives up his crystal he can never reclaim it again. What Jadeite's saying is he's lost his powers for good." Chad explained sadly.

"That's why I offer my services as your personal servant." Jadeite then bowed low like a butler would for their employer.

"Jadeite, you're a trained soldier not a butler."

"Yes but I was trained to be a batman before I was given my former position. Now I would like the honor of being your batman."

"So your going to dress in that funny costume I read about in the tabloids?" Chad said with an evil sounding chuckle. His voice had grown darker since his transformation and it and his laugh now sounded exactly like it did when used his special megaphone years before.

"No, I will take care of anything you need. Cooking, cleaning, driving, all the standard duties." Jadeite went on knowing Chad was just kidding.

"If that's what you wish. At least you'll make a better assistant than Igor did for Gangreen. Now that has been settled, Pluto it's time you take your place in Tokyo. You'll need these." Chad handed her an envelope.

"What are these?"

"Your legal papers. This is nineteen ninety-six not nine ninety-six. People need all sorts of documents to function in this time. I made sure to grab everything we needed during my letter stops for both you and the others." Chad explained. Pluto nodded.

"Okay I off. Thank you Imp- I mean Chad."

"You're welcome now don't forget your new name is Setsuna Meiou. What you do with your personal life is your own affair. I've taken the liberty of making sure to place enough money in your account help finance your plans to become a fashion designer. Don't worry I have plenty. And don't forget the side mission I told you about. Now off you go."

"Thank you. And don't worry I will do my best." With that and a curtsey she had disappeared.

"Now then we need to make a quick stop at the mansion of one Charles Xavier, then were off to the Big Apple." Chad said, now turning to his three remaining associates.

"The Big Apple?" Jadeite asked puzzled.

"New York City. It's a city on the other side of this country and I found out it sits on three ley lines. An very unusual occurrence. I'm sure that the city's odd problems of late have only just begun. So it's the perfect place to set up shop."

"And your plan for us?" Ali asked.

"You two will be my front men, so to speak. I'll need a company to buy certain materials for my plan so I can keep a low profile. And if my research is correct, I know just the company. Let's go." And with than the group were out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The city of New York was reeling of the events of the last few weeks. First of which was a the mass delusion of flying demons and a battle between five dragons. Then there was the Gargoyle scare which turned out to be some mad scientist plot to create a reason to fund his research. And finally the two partners who owned Nightstone Unlimited had both perished in a skiing accident and their son and daughter respectively had taken over the company, but not before a stock drop that nearly ruined the company. Fortunately going public and revealing a new division which would develop computer components for Stark Industries saved it. And so the city was on it's way back to normalcy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a hidden motel room in Brooklyn four people sat together at a table. Chad Napier, looking now looking like an adult human version of his childhood form, Sat at the head of the table. Jadeite, now known as Jedediah Knight to the rest of the world, sat on the side to his right watching the door in case of intrusion. Ali and En, now known as Anthony Thailog and Delilah Destine, sat across from him once again looking human thanks to their powers. A trick they picked up due to their past 'adventures' with Sailor Moon.

"I take it stage one was successful." Chad asked in a voice that somehow was more lighter than normal dark whisper. En, or rather Delilah nodded.

"But why can me and Ali just be together?"

"You will be, you'll just have to enjoy a courting period first. Meanwhile my mission was a success as well. I've been able to find the no longer used hideouts of certain so-called super villains who had valuable technology. With their tech, the Y'Lyntian Crystal tech I found years back, and the magical secrets I know, my mission can begin." At that moment a knock was heard from the door. Chad turn to Jadeite and nodded. He then rose from his seat next to Chad and approached the door.

"Who's there?"

"Jadeite it's me. Open the door." Setsuna's voice came from the other side. With a quick motion Jedediah open the door and Setsuna took her seat at the table across from Jedediah.

"Ah Setsuna, how did your mission go?" Chad said turning his attention to her.

"It went well but I do not think you will be happy with the results. By the way, what happen to your voice?"

"I found if I raise the pitch of my voice along with use this image inducer, my shadow aura is weaker and people will just think I'm slightly creepy instead of a monster. Now then, you did bring the files you made on my biological parent's right?"

"Yes and they are not who you were expecting." She said handing him a large brown envelope. Chad opened it and pulled out the first page of the file. His eye bugged out.

"You're sure about this?"

"I am positive. I back track your creation up to the actual *cough* moment they conceived. He's your father alright." Chad sighed as he took another page from the file. Once again his eye bugged out.

"Okay I know she looks like my photo but she's too young-"

"I checked there is something in her blood that slows the aging process. She is actually ten years older than she looks or claims." Setsuna explained shaking her head. At this point Chad put the pages back in the folder.

"That clinches it. The mission must begin soon."

"What is this mission, Master Chad." Jadeite asked turning his head from the door for a moment.

"For me to become a costumed adventurer. Or in layman's terms, a 'superhero'."

"It sure wasn't heroic what you did to that female Gargoyle last week." Delilah quipped.

"That 'Demona' woman was trying to wipe humanity from the Earth, like grime from a kitchen counter. Besides by capturing her it was easy to insure no one would stop the two of you from taking over Nightstone." Chad said with a note of annoyance.

"So where did you place her?" Anthony asked.

"I found the lab that got destroyed when that Bishop character grabbed some alien robot. The holding cells for specimens should hold her until we can have a proper prison for unique cases like her. But now on to my mission."

"Excuse me I have one last question. What happened to Mr. Thailog?" Delilah asked interrupting him.

"I found out he was a Gargoyle clone that recently died due to a 'tiff' with Demona. I double checked and found his remains. They have been buried. Now then are there any questions about my mission?" Chad asked, wanting to get back on subject.

"Yes why do you wish to be a super hero?" Jadeite asked worried about his new master.

"It's not a desire. I just remembered what mom told me to help the people of this time and the best way to do that given my appearance is to help protect them from strange and unusual threats. Beryl's not the only one who wish to rule this planet and enslave it's people. Now then to begin my new role I will need to establish a base while Ali and En, or should I say Anthony and Delilah, make sure the adjustment to Nightstone are made. Remember it's lot weaker now due to our hostile takeover. These instructions should help. And don't forget I made sure to put mystic mirrors in your bedrooms to the place we planted the Tree of Life. With all the positive energy there, it should blossom and grow strong." The pair nodded and took the envelope.

"And what of me?" Setsuna asked.

"You are to send me regular reports and Usagi's well-being and needs. Just because I'm in charge for the time being doesn't mean she isn't the rightful heir." Setsuna nodded as she rose from her chair. Anthony and Delilah also rose to their feet and followed Setsuna to the door. After a moment Chad turned to Jadeite.

"Okay Jadeite you need to got to your room so you can get some sleep. We'll both need rest for tomorrow were going house hunting." Chad said with the shadow of an evil smile on his face."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's close to an active line of people and it's already has everything required for a pawn shop." A realtor told Chad and Jadeite as she show them around a small old building on the edge of the Bowery.

"What about living quarters?" Chad asked.

"It got a modest apartment in the back. I'm sure you and your boyfriend will find it quite cozy." The realtor knew she said the wrong thing when she saw the looks of revulsion on Chad and Jadeite's faces.

"For your information, Mr. Knight here is my legal guardian for one more year. He's _not_ my boyfriend as neither of us is homosexual." Chad told her, a little of his normal voice seeping in.

"Look why don't I get the paper work why you two look the place over." The realtor told while she head for the safety of her car. Now clear of her the disguised goblin and his servant looked over the cramp living quarters in the back.

"Master Chad, I do not see why you wish this location. It's far too small a apartment for a young lord like yourself."

"True Jadeite, but I don't plan to be living here. But I'll explain later." Chad whispered as the realtor walked over still looking embarrassed.

"So have you two come to a decision?"

"Yes my 'Uncle' and I have decided, we'll take it."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ten Minutes later a truck returned to the front of the building with Chad and Jadeite in the cab. Another ten minutes later saw the truck emptied thanks to the goblin's enhanced strength.

"But I still don't see why you wanted this dump, or how we could afford it. One of Beryl's first acts was to clean out the treasury." Jadeite said as he pulled out a new microwave from it's box.

"It's quite simple in money really. When I was young I invested my allowance and most of my pizza delivery money into a company called Macrosoft. While not owning even once percent of that now multi-billion dollar company. The dividends paid to my private account added up to an impressive amount, over sixty-eight million dollars. More than enough to finance my plans. And with the stock plummeting, enough to buy controlling shares in Nightstone with the loss and disappearance of Thailog and Demona." Chad said with a slight smile.

"But won't that old bookstore next door be too close for comfort?"

"Relax Jadeite. Not only has that bookstore been closed for years, but it's _there_ that I will be living." With these words Chad walked to the back of building with Jadeite hot on his heels. Finally he reached the corner of building that was connected to the bookstore.

"Is that a doorway?" Jadeite asked pointing to what looked like a bricked up doorway.

"Yes. I looked up this area fully. These two buildings were used as a speakeasy back during Prohibition. People would enter this building from a door in the shop. This door led into the kitchen area where the alcohol was stored. Eventually the doors were bricked up and they became a pawnshop and bookstore respectively. Now then, if you'll be so kind as to stand back." At these words Jadeite took several steps backward as a beam of purple energy shot from Chad's right pointer cutting along the edge of where bricks met doorway. After a moment the wall of brick cut cleanly from the doorway.

"Not bad eh Jadeite? I learned how to focus my shadow flame into a tight beam for things like this. It won't extend more than a meter, but it useful for odd jobs. Now to take a look." Chad said as he pushed on the edge of the brick wall pushing it to one side. The room was empty and the floor had a layer of dust on it and inch thick.

"Are you sure this building is useable?" Jadeite asked as he put a handkerchief to his mouth.

"It's a fixer-upper, but it does have a homey charm. This way." Chad led him through two more doors into the bookstore proper. Finally they stood before a closet standing in the corner. At seeing this Chad grinned.

"Just as the blueprints said. It will take awhile, but my lair should be done soon."

"But you still have yet to explain why this location, or in fact how we can stand in _this_ building without being arrested." Jadeite said, getting more frustrated.

"Fine, Mister 'Needs everything explained'. The two buildings were owned by two different real estate agencies. Through Nightstone's real estate holding company I bought this building just this morning before we came here. This closet is where the furnace for the building was stored. I studied the underground of this location and found out two useful things. The first is that seventy feet below street level is an old, uncompleted subway tunnel. The other is that there is a lot of old no longer used lead pipes, ranging from big enough for an elevator to big enough for a car. The elevator sized water pipe beneath _this_ closet is not only no longer in use, but goes down to the very ceiling of the station. Right above what would've been the janitor's closet, to be precise. The station is well hidden and spacious enough to serve as a secret lair for my new career. A shadow gallery, if you would. Oh I like the sound of that."

"And if I understand the way your mind works. You will use your new company to gather materials to supply it."

"Now your getting it. Just to be safe however, I plan to have the more suspicious items run through a few dummy corporations. And the best part is I made sure to get myself a do nothing job at the warehouse where these items will be stored. So I can leave the crate's filled with bricks, while I use the shadows to take them down into my new Shadow Gallery."

"But my lord, you are a wizard. Are these materials necessary?"

"A fair question Jadeite. Since your still new, you don't know that I studied the advanced technology of not only the Moon Kingdom, but also an ancient underground city I discovered. The city's been destroyed, but fortunately I gathered a samples of every different device they made and stored them in a hidden bunker. Those samples combined with the massive amount of crystal I was able to pull from the lava pool the city fell into, will help me make items that mix advance technology with powerful magic." These words made Jadeite's jaw dropped.

"And where was _I_ when you did all this?"

"Still in the Beryl's sleep crystal. I did a lot of things before I freed you. But that's neither here nor there. Were still need to go to the realm of Magix I have need of special materials for my new uniform."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chad's plans to become a superhero took another month of preparation. The material for the uniform were neither cheap or in ready supply. Then there was work on breaking into the pipes and then drilling into the station. Chad didn't waste this time, however. He made sure to learn the city streets and which gangs ruled which territories. And he learned an interesting fact about a member of the family he left during his 'travels'. While gathering rare salamander leather he saw that his cousin Bloom was going to the Alfea school that Magix was famous. A fact he knew would be useful in the future.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One quiet evening, Jadeite was preparing a Cornish game hen for his master when the young goblin called for him.

"Jadeite if you would be so kind as to come here."

The former general glanced at the kitchen timer and saw the hen had another twenty minutes to go. Putting down his newspaper he walked through to the 'game room' where the entrance to Chad's living quarters were. Chad was already standing by the doorway separating the two buildings.

"Well my friend, tonight's the night I show this city what I can do."

"I take it you have heard about some crime that has peaked your interest." Came the reply from Chad's servant.

"Indeed. A major crime boss has just set up a extra-large drug factory in the city. By shutting it down, I can make sure a lot of deadly poison won't reach innocent citizens. After the dinner it's my coming out party."

"Why wait Master Chad?"

"Well it's simple. Can't fight evil on an empty stomach can I?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Extra large' didn't begin to describe the massive warehouse that was now being use to put out meth. Since the Silver Sentry and the Justice Force had been moved to Philadelphia, the criminals had grown cocky. On such criminal, the Duke, sat on a throne in foreman's office on the second floor watching a television as his drug slaves produced the main source of his wealth. It was at this moment the power when out in the building and the sound of evil laughter could be heard.

"Get the power back on and find out who's that laughing." The Duke order his two bodyguard. As they left a voice seemed to come from everywhere.

"You dare to hide in the shadows while you create poisons to sell to young children who don't know any better. Well you'll soon see that your lot can't hide in the shadows anymore." Then there was more evil-sounding laughter. Followed by various screams. The Duke ran out to the catwalk and saw his mean being thrown around like rag dolls by a dark figure who he couldn't see clearly in the low light. The drug lord, didn't know if was the Nobody come back, those winged beasts he once saw, or those freaks in turtles costumes he had heard about. To him it didn't matter he was getting out of here before he could be arrested, or worse.

The screams and laughter still rang in his ears as he ran though the back door. The Duke was many thing, but brave wasn't one of them. He knew when one of these costume types came along, the best thing to do was run. He soon saw his car in sight when he saw something else. That same dark outline from before just outside the light from the street lamp. At this the Duke pulled out his gun.

"I don't know who or what you are but get out of my way."

"Go ahead, not that your little toy is going to do you any good." The voice said in a quiet but evil tone. The Duke then emptied his clip at the unmoving figure. He didn't even flinch once, it was as if the bullets where noting more that spit wads to him. The figure then raised his hand and the Duke felt some force pull the gun from his hand. He could just make out the shadow on his weapon fly into the outstretched hand. The was the unpleasant sound of metal being crushed. Then the gun fell between them into the streetlight looking like it had been crumpled up like a piece of paper.

"What the hell are you?" The Duke asked, beads of sweat forming on his face.

"I? I am the thing that goes 'bump' in the night. I am the figure your kind will soon learn to dread. I am the Shadow Khan." And with these words the figure stepped beneath the streetlamp where the Duke could get a good look at him. Right away he wished he didn't. The creature looked like a six foot tall goblin. Dark green skin covered his face. Large pointed ears hung on either side of his head. A pair of what looked like glowing yellow eyes seemed to looking into his very soul. And it's mouth was set in a large evil grin that made him all the more sinister. It was dressed in a black double breasted tunic and pants, dark gray gloves, boots and belt with a odd purple and black buckle. It was clear to the Duke he needed to flee. As turned to run something grabbed his legs and pulled him to the ground.

"Oh no Duke. You're not getting off that easily." The Duke then began to scream as he heard that sinister laughter again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Detective Elisa Maza got out of her car and walked over to the officer taking depositions.

"So Morgan, what have we got here?" Elisa asked, all business.

"Not sure exactly. On the surface it looks like some broke up a large drug ring. The weird thing is the perps description of who did it."

"Let me guess. Creatures with big wings or a bunch of guys in reptile outfits?" Morgan shook his head.

"Nope all they can agree on is that the power when out and some tall guy threw them around while he laughed like a maniac. Only one who saw him was their boss and he's not in any condition to talk. Take a look." He pointed to a street lamp where a large heavy-set black man was tied up and dangling like a piñata. As Elisa got closer she saw he was muttering to 'keep it away' whatever it was. She then noticed a playing card stuck among the odd ropes that bound him. When she pulled it out the ropes disappeared like they were made of smoke.

"This is new." She said to herself as she glanced down at the face of the card. It was an ace of spades and written across it in purple ink were the words 'This is just the beginning'. She turned the card over and looked at back. It was a dark purple with an odd black circle in the center with a smaller purple circle just below the top of the black circle. Whatever was going on she had a bad feeling about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next few weeks more reports came in about, what witness soon described, a six-foot tall goblin in what looked like a military outfit. The goblin was at drug deals, chop shops, anywhere gangland crime was active. And at every crime scene there was always a different playing card with that same backing. The police were baffled. Evil laughter and playing cards were the Joker's MO. But he was still in Arkham Asylum. And still stopping crime just wasn't his style. It was clear that someone new had set up shop in the Big Apple. The only question still on their mind was who was this 'Shadow Khan' and were would he strike next.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I take it everything is proceeding as you wish it Master Chad?" Jadeite asked as he walked over the computer terminal Chad, or rather Shadow Khan since he was in costume, was sitting at.

"Yes it is. I take it you not going to comment on the changes I made to this place?" Shadow Khan asked as he gestured toward the rest of the chamber. The subway station now looked more like a cross of a medieval dungeon with a high tech lab. On one end of a table one could find a incomplete tracking device, while on the other end sat what looked like a open spell book and a bubbling cauldron.

"It certainly captures your own unique style, my lord. So what are you working on now?"

"Testing both this new computer setup, and my new satellite program." The goblin said pointing to the seven Cray supercomputers all linked to this central terminal.

"I no little about technology but even I can tell this is some impressive equipment." Jadeite said now giving it a proper once-over.

"Yes can you believe that Thailog and Demona were going to give these to that lunatic scientist Sevarius for his sick genetic research? Luckily I had Ali and En fire him so not only will he cause no more trouble, but I got to make sure these were put to a more noble use."

"Yes very fortunate. So what dose this satellite program do?"

"It will allow me to track any rare or dangerous magical artifacts by the unique energies they produce. It will also work on certain creatures depending on their energies. I must remember to thank Mr. Howard Stark for giving my company full access to their satellite network." At that moment a loud klaxon alarm went off in the chamber. Shadow Khan pushed a few buttons and the noise stopped.

"What was that?"

"My crime alert. I went to all the major locations in town that has rare or mystical artifacts and added a hidden circuit to sent an alert to me here. Now to see where it's coming from. The goblin pressed a few more buttons before continuing. "It's coming from the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Let me check the cameras, just as I thought the sword of the immortals."

"The sword of the immortals?" Jadeite asked as Shadow Khan rose from his seat.

"No time for explanations now. I've got to get going. And since I haven't yet finished my new ride I'll need to take the express route." As he said this he ran into a dark, shadowy corner of the platform. And then he was nowhere.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Metropolitan Museum of Art was quite save for the sound of breaking glass. A pair of thieves known as Touch and Go had just shattered the display case of an old Chinese sword. Not an easy feat, since the museum was know for using a special safety glass to protect it rare items.

"This is quite a simple job eh Mr. Go?" Touch asked his, a French accent in his voice.

"Indeed Mr. Touch. But let us not forget that our little green friends may arrive to stop our little venture." Go warned, he too spoke with a French accent. It was at that moment a quiet, yet evil sounding voice seemed to come from everywhere.

"Indeed some one green has arrived. But you'll find I neither little nor your friend." Touch glanced in every direction, looking for the source of the voice. He soon felt someone tap him on his shoulder. When he turned to look he received a face full of fist which knocked him across the room. Go hadn't been foolish and ran toward a broom closet. Shadow Khan laughed at his victim's fear.

"You do realized that there's no way out of that closet and that you shouldn't wear that after Labor Day?" The goblin lord chuckled as he pointed to Go's white suit. He soon stop laughing when Go pulled out a tied up and drugged security guard.

"We knew some do-gooder might come to stop our little shopping trip. So Mr. Touch and I took the liberty of setting up a little insurance. Now if you would be so good as to back away, my comrade and I will be leaving." At that moment the skylight above them shattered and a black helicopter hovered high above them. Touch had picked himself up and stumbled over to Go and grabbed the hostage so he could climb the rope ladder that had been lowered. Touch soon followed having no trouble climbing and hold the rent-a-cop.

"Okay you two are safe, now let him go!" Shadow Khan snarled at the escaping criminals.

"A very poor choice of word my friend. Mr. Touch?" Go said over the roar of the copter blade. Touch then released his grip on the still unconscious guard who fell towards the ground. With a great leap, the goblin flew into the air and caught the hostage before landing on the floor of the museum with cat-like grace. He looked up to see his quarry was long gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Shadow Gallery, Shadow Khan was fuming.

"Blast! I _knew_ I should've switched that sword with a copy when I had the chance."

"Buy my lord, what is so special about that sword?" Jadeite asked hoping to calm down his charge.

"That was the sword of the immortals. The very sword used to defeat Shendu."

"Now you have really confused me my lord." Shadow Khan sighed as he knew a lengthy explanation was needed.

"Thousands of years ago there were eight Demon Sorcerers who tried to take over the world. One by one each was defeated by one of the Eight Immortals, the ancient hero's of China. On my way back I learned that traces of each demon's power clung to the item they were banished with. Shendu was a dragon Demon Sorcerer with the power of fire. The sword, once owned by the Immortal Lü Dongbin, has a sample of the demon's power. Of the artifact of the Eight Immortals, it was the only one not drained of it's power due to the fact that his son, Drago was seeking the powers he did not have. My friend Jade and her family thwarted his designs years ago."

"But then why did they not come after the sword then?" Jadeite asked, still not understanding.

"Simple because when it was activated they had already lost their device for tracking demon chi. At any rate my concern is with who had those two French guy steal the sword in the first place. Did he want it for a collection, or did he want it because he knows what the powers the sword possesses?" Those were questions neither on could answer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The helicopter landed a top the Waldorf-Astoria Hotel. Out of it climbed Touch, Go, and the pilot who orchestrated the theft, Warren Lawford.

"We are pleased you were able to help us escape Mr. Lawford. Go said as he handed him the sword.

"If you two hadn't bungled with the security alarm I wouldn't have to. Still you completed your assignment so I'm not displeased. Your money's over there." Warren pointed to two large suitcases.

"Thank you Mr. Lawford I am sure we can do business again." Go said as he and Touch each picked up a suitcase.

"Fine just remember, don't count your money until after you leave the hotel. I don't want the other guest to grow suspicious." The pair nodded and soon were gone. Not even two minutes later the building shook from the force of a small explosion on the forty-fifth floor. Warren sighed.

"I _told_ those two not to open the cases before they left the hotel. Not it will need repairs, oh well. It's time to start my plan anyway. With this and the other items I collected this city will be my playground and not even the Batman will be able to stop me." He soon was chuckled him to himself with true evil glee.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The next evening found Chad, still in his human disguise working on his computer in the Shadow Gallery. Jadeite soon came down with what looked like a French toast breakfast with extra bacon. Due to his goblin nature, Chad had to eat more meat than the average person.

"Master is it not early to get started on your little hobby?" Jadeite joked as he placed the tray on small table next to his master.

"Thank you Jadeite. I looking up the digital register of the Waldorf-Astoria. There was an explosion there last night."

"I take it this is still about the robbery last night?"

"Correct. In the rubble were the bodies of Touch and Go. Whoever hired them had them killed to insure their silence. He made on fatal mistake however. By not making sure to get them out of the hotel before they were killed he made it clear that he was staying there. Since it eyewitnesses who survived said both men were arguing over whether or not to open their suitcases there or not."

"Not to be rude sir, but could the employer of those two criminals be a woman." Jadeite asked as he hand Chad a glass of orange juice.

"A good question my friend. I checked around and sources said they were meeting with some guy with lots of cash. Besides when the copter appeared overhead I could sense that the pilot was their boss and that he was a guy. Unfortunately I couldn't get a good look at him from that distance. There's a match. Of all the people staying at the Waldorf-Astoria, only one guest had a serious criminal record and rented a helicopter within the last forty-eight hours: Warren Lawford. We may have a problem." Chad said as he read a recent report on Lawford.

"He did not want the sword to be a part of some weapons collection." Jadeite said sadly.

"No such luck Jadeite. According to this he's been gathering various dragon artifacts from all over the Eurasian continent. Why did it have to be dragons." Chad sighed as he ate some of his French toast.

"I take it there's no way of knowing where he's going?"

"On the contrary Jadeite. Now that I know who he is and what he's probably up to, I have a good idea where he's going. He'll be at one of the city's ley lines."

"But didn't you say that this city has three ley lines? He could be at any of them."

"True, but thanks to the fact that the first two are at the UN Building and the Statue of Liberty, which are too public for any sort of ceremony, he has to be there. In an alley behind Manny's meat in northern Manhattan. I'll make sure whatever ceremony he's planning fails, and I'll pick up some lamb chops for dinner." At these words Chad rose from his seat and pushed a button on his image inducer watch revealing his true appearance as a goblin. A second later Chad pressed the jewel on his ring and his normal suit was swapped for the costume of the Shadow Khan.

"What shall I do with the rest of your breakfast sir?" Jadeite as Shadow Khan head for the shadowy corner he used as an exit.

"Put it in the fridge I'll reheat it when I return." An with that he was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The alley behind Manny's Meats was filled with odd mystical odds and end. Warren Lawford had setup everything exactly as the mystic had told him. Soon he would be like those dragons he saw fighting in the city three months ago. He didn't believe for a minute that bull about mass delusions. He _knew_ they had been real and know he have power like theirs. And with it he would conquer the city, then reek his revenge on the man who dare to try to place restrictions on him, the Batman.

"Let the ceremony begin!" Warren cried as he then started chanting. Soon the sword began to glow a pale blue as the demon chi flowed from it and into various dragon items. It was at this moment that Shadow Khan arrive.

"You must stop this. You have on idea what will happen." Shadow Khan yelled, forgetting his pretense of being mysterious in light of the obvious danger.

"I know exactly what I'm doing, you freak. I'm beginning my ascension!" Warren cried, pausing from his chanting for only a moment before continuing.

"Then you leave me no choice. I will not have a dragon plague these good people." And with that a blast of shadow flame flew from the goblin's hands destroying the last two items in the chain.

"What have you done?" Warren cried as the altered demon chi flew pasted the charred remains of the final two artifact and just went right into him.

"I disrupted the spell. So enjoy the fireworks." Chad said as he leaped behind a dumpster as blinding flash and loud noise filled the alley.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was five minutes later when Shadow Khan rose from behind the dumpster and looked around. Scorch marks covered most of the walls and were Warren Lawford once stood there was a pile of bricks from the building behind Manny's Meats. Near the edge of the pile lay the sword of the immortals, now finally drained of it's evil power. A sigh came from the goblin as he picked up the sword and turned to the pile of bricks.

"You died like you chose to live, violently. At least I can return this to the museum without fear. Rest in peace Warren Lawford." Shadow Khan then walked away calmly unaware that a few moments later, a large red scaled arm rose from the rubble.

End of Part 2

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well that's the end of this part. Stay tuned for in our next installment, the Shadow Stalker hit's the streets and our hero must face his greatest enemy in "The Birth of a Monster" part three. Until then let the shadows protect you._


	3. The Birth of a Monster Part Three

**Shadow Khan**

"**The Birth of a Monster" Part Three**

**By Zarus Tyran**

_Well here's part three of my Megafic series Shadow Khan. Here is where Chad first faces evil his arch-foe. And his new ride, the Shadow Stalker, hits the streets. In a side-note I've made the adjustment that all the tech we have now is in my stories as Vandal Savage's meddling in the time stream has sped up technology by at least ten years. As usual, I don't own any of these characters, etc. And so let the shadow fall!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Previously on the Shadow Khan:

Our hero Chad Janus Napier, had just hit the streets as the creepy adventurer, the Shadow Khan. The criminals in the great city of New York are cowering in fear of this phantom hero. But now a new breed of villain is a bout to rise to give our hero one hell of a fight. Will he win? Find out as the Shadow Khan begins right now!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two weeks after Chad attempted to stop Warren Lawford. Chad was now sitting in the living room of his apartment watching television. The bookstore was clearly different than what it looked like when Chad had first opened the doorway that connected it to the pawnshop. The floors were now covered in a plush purple carpet. The walls had been scrubbed clean and inlayed with fine wood paneling. Instead of the old overhead lights of it past, candleholders built into the walls provided most of the light from electric 'candles'. The chair Chad sat in was made of rich, black leather. Even the television was a state of the art plasma screen. The place was place fit for the goblin lord that now sat watching a news report.

"And so it's clear we hope that the Fantastic Four can capture this new threat to the city. Good luck on your battle with the Shadow Khan." The announcer said finishing a report called "Shadow Khan: Vigilante or Villain?"

"This will improve my reputation." Chad said with a sigh. Jade walked over with what looked like a large steak.

"Your dinner Master Chad." Jadeite said in a dignified tone.

"Thank you Jadeite. And Just in time for Good Morning America." Chad said as he picked up his knife and fork. Due to his nocturnal activities and his 'job' as a night watchman, Chad sleeping pattern was the reverse of most people's in the area. Fortunately since this was New York, they didn't think much of it.

"I do wish you had let people know your rich. I have to go to a store in Long Island to buy the food I prepare for your meals." The loyal servant said with a sigh.

"That will no longer be necessary my friend. Most recent instructions were to have a special care package of rich food sent to my warehouse every week. They'll be enough in it for the both of us."

"But then what am I to do for our weekly shopping run?"

"Buy ordinary food from a local grocer, then deliver it to a different homeless shelter every week." Chad said as he started to cut off a piece of steak. It was then that Jadeite saw the front page of the newspaper sitting next to his master. The front page read 'Shadow Khan: Public Enemy Number One.'

"I see you've been reading 'How to make friends and influence people'." Jadeite joke as he started to read the article.

"I knew I wouldn't be liked by the people of this town, But I was thought they get it right. People think I'm some new villain, not a vigilante." Chad said with a sigh.

"But you have been doing nothing but good, and only criminals have truly felt your power."

"That's what worries me about these lies. Some villain's making sure I'm not seen as a hero right away. But none of the evil's I've crossed so far has that kind of power."

"It could be someone new." Jadeite suggested.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Chad said as he started chewing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orku Saki's mansion had been largely abandoned since the businessman's death due to a renegade scientist taking advantage of him by building a rocket that killed him and nearly took out the city. The old cavern beneath the mansion was suppose to be filled with concrete, but the new owner had made sure this wasn't the case. Said owner was sitting in a chair next to lit torch which hung on the wall. He was reading the news paper article and was smiling. Now the freak would pay for ruining his plan. He still had to thank him though. Now this vast chamber would be fine lair for his new plans instead of bedroom for a giant beast. But either way he would pay. Now it was time to wait until the time was right to show what evil he had unleashed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That evening Jadeite looked around Chad's apartment and saw at once he wasn't there. Since it was his 'night off' it meant he had to be down in the Shadow Gallery. He then over to the far corner where the old heater closet was set. He then opened a fuse box that stood on the wall next to the closet. and pulled out a special key card that shad gave him. He then inserted it into what looked like a crack in the fuse box and waited a moment. A light came on and he pulled out the card and closed the box. He then opened the door to see the elevator slide into place. He stepped in and pushed a button to take him down. It had taken them a while to set up this secure method to enter the gallery, but it was necessary to keep people from find his master's final secret. He mulled this over during the long ride. As he stepped off the elevator the sounds of large machinery could be heard ringing throughout the chamber.

"Master Chad?" Jadeite yelled over the roar of work. A moment later the noise stopped and Chad leaped onto the platform. He had discarded his image inducer and normal outfit for a pair of overalls.

"Ah Jadeite I'm glad you're here. I can show you my latest creation. Just give me a minute." Chad then ran into what would've been the men's room of the station. A moment later he came out fresh as a daisy, dressed in his Shadow costume.

"How do you do that?" An impressed Jadeite asked.

"Simple scouring spell. Great for cleaning up a mess in a hurry. Now, then check out my new garage." Shadow Khan said pointing to end of the station closest to the elevator. While the Goblin Lord of Shadows leapt off the platform, Jadeite simply walked across the bridge that connected the two platforms. When he reached the middle he went down a set of stairs that led to the bottom of the track. Chad, or rather Shadow Khan' had filled this end of the never connected subway track with a combination of various items that one would find in any garage, with various item's from the ancient Y'Lyntian society that only Chad understood how to work. And the wall of solid stone, had been cut away, revealing and old large pipe, big enough for a car to easily pass through. Impressed Jadeite didn't see the new invention.

"So what is your new creation?"

"This item here." Shadow Khan said pointing to a large car hidden under a large tarp.

"So what is it?"

"What is it? It's the latest in attack vehicles. I give you: the Shadow Stalker!" At these words, Shadow Khan pulled off the tarp. Underneath was a jet black Italian sports car with the goblin's crest painted on the hood.

"So why are you always using the word 'shadow' for your devices?" Jadeite asked.

"I'm trying to build a brand. But that's not important know. This bad boy is my greatest triumph. I made it out of a De Tomaso Pantera, and at top speeds it can outrace the Batmobile! But it has more than speed on it's side. The whole outer chassis is made of a special memory alloy of my own design that's not only light, but stronger than two-inches of Kevlar armor. The tire's have custom made treads, and are a special gel-filled puncture proof variety. It's also resistant to all known NATO, and Soviet anti-tank weapons. And as a final kicker, it's has a full CD changer in the trunk." Shadow Khan explained as he circled his new ride with Jadeite following him.

"So it's excellent on defense. How is it on offence?"

"It's got a special cutting lasers attached to the front and back of the car. The front one can cut through fences for getaways, or tires on fleeing cars. The one in the back has the same purpose, but for cars that pursue me. It also has a adhesive-trap foam gun on each side to not only snare fleeing criminals, but as deterrent to thieves. Otherwise it's mainly defensive." Shadow Khan then pulled out a key chain with what looked like a mini-remote control.

"And that's for?"

"It's the only way to open the car and controls it's most basic systems." He then pushed a button and the top part of the roof rolled back along a hidden track. Shadow Khan then jumped into the driver's seat.

"Should I go get you a sandwich?" Jadeite asked.

"I'll get drive-thru." The goblin joked as he pushed a button on the dashboard. The roof then returned to it's proper position, and the car was off. Racing into the large metal tunnel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a corner of the bowery stood an old gas station and garage, long abandoned and uninhabited. The street was one of the few streets that people rarely visit. Nobody noticed the overhead door of the garage open, and a sleek black car slide out. A few seconds later, it was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The docks were a buzz about some new Triceraton based laser weapons being unloaded by some arms dealer. The tech could give any gang who could get them control of the city. So naturally several gangs were waiting there with all the loot the could steal over the past week. Finally a man in a fancy suit stepped off.

"Welcome gentlemen. Your about to get your hands on the latest in firepower. So have your cash ready cause I don't take credit." The group laughed at the dealer's joke. It was then that a screeching sound came from behind them. All eyes turned to see jet black sports car coming to a fast stop. Their hopes that it was just a late arrival to the sale were dashed when out of the top flew the Shadow Khan.

"Sorry boys, this lot is sold." The Goblin said quietly, his usual evil smile on his face. A few of the more cowardly gang members had already started to run. In response, Shadow hands went to his belt,. then shot out throwing to small black balls. The sphere's flew hit the ground near the punks feet, who then floored seconds later by a thick purple knock-out gas.

"Hey look he's just using a fancy belt like the Bat!" The Leader of White Tigers Gang said pointing. At this the dealer pulled out what looked like a large bazooka.

"Then let's see if he can stop _this_." the dealer said as he squeezed the trigger. A large beam of red energy flew out and seemed to strike Shadow Khan dead center. The striking laser blast left nothing but a smoking crater. The gangs cheered at the sight of the very creepy pest being destroyed.

"Care to try again?" A familiar voice said from the crater. Out of the smoke Shadow Khan walked as if nothing had happed.

"Snuff him!" A guy on boat yelled throwing down a crate of laser rifles. The punks didn't need to be told twice. Twenty laser now went off as one all aimed at the Goblin Lord of Shadows. As the beams flew him Shadow Khan simply made an odd gesture with his hands before the space in front of him darkened slightly. The beams then seem act as though an invisible wall was in front their target. They were even more unnerved when he laughed at their efforts in his dark laugh.

"Now it's my turn." With this the goblin's right hand became a glowing fist. The Gangs soon got a nasty surprise when black tentacles seemed to come up from their shadow and grabbed their weapons throwing them in from of Shadow Khan who then lobbed another knock-out gas grenade at them. While the punks choked on the fumes, the dealer ran up the gangplank trying to escape. He ran straight into the person he was trying to get away from.

"Going my way." Shadow Khan asked with an evil chuckle. The dealer fainted dead away. It was then that the goblin heard the sound of over twenty rifles click. He looked up to see himself surrounded by the ship's crew.

"Make one move and we'll turn you into Swiss cheese." One the sailors said menacingly.

"Oh I think it's time for the octopus attack." Shadow Khan said simply.

"Octopus attack?" A sailor asked. The smile on Shadow Khan's face grew as suddenly a tentacle of shadow matter flew out of the shadow of each of his attackers. They knocked the guns from their hands before wrapping themselves around the smugglers. Then as the one the shadow matter tentacles threw them at the same spot just in front of Shadow Khan, where the dealer had slumped. Once piled, the goblin pulled out a fourth gas bomb to insure the fight was out of them.

"Now to leave a little message for the police." With that Shadow Khan pulled out a playing card and left it on the top of the villain pile. He then heard the sound of police sirens. This made the goblin check his watch.

"Right on schedule. New York police may be too tied up in red tape, but their punctual." Shadow Khan then formed a disk of dark energy beneath himself and had it rise into the air. Due to the darkness at the docks it was virtually invisible to the naked eye. The disk carried him directly above the Shadow Stalker before dropping him in. A moment later the car was off racing into the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a half-hour before dawn before the Shadow Stalker pulled back into the Gallery. Out of it came a very angry Shadow Khan.

"I take it you had a bad night?" Jadeite asked, fully knowing what had happen thanks to news reports.

"I'll say. The three lead cars sent to grab the crooks I left at the dock started to chase me. According to the police scanners, my capture is top priority over ever other crook in town. This makes no sense." Shadow Khan said as he walked to his costume vault.

"That you'd be chased by the police?" Jadeite asked, amused by Chad's apparent naiveté.

"That I would be top priority. There are many crooks in this town that are far more dangerous then me. Like those Purple Dragons. They should be high on the list." Chad said as he came out in his usual disguise. His image inducer was on his wrist but not turned on.

"Your just saying that because you hate dragons." Jadeite said with a chuckle as they walked over to the elevator.

"Maybe. My point is that someone is manipulating the police into seeing me as a far bigger threat then the average vigilante. They don't even put this much effort into catching Punisher, and he actually kills people." Jadeite nodded now understanding his master's annoyance. They rode the elevator in silence until they arrived back in Chad's apartment.

"Shall I fetch your dinner? This morning it's Lobster Florentine." Jadeite asked as Chad sat down in his chair in front of the TV.

"Very well. You know Jadeite, you can actually just make me a burger or call for some pizza every now and then. Not every meal as to be as if I'm a V.I.P. guest on the QE2 you know."

"True but you're a prince, you should act like it."

"I'm _not_ a prince. I'm a lord and I'm not even sure I'm that. Remember mom adopted me, I'm not of royal blood." Chad said annoyed as he realized he had left the image inducer off and switched it on.

"That may be true, but if I'm not mistaken you were adopted into the Masterson Clan too, correct?" Jadeite said as he wheeled over a cart with Chad's dinner.

"You've got me there. At any rate I've got to find out who's controlling the local government and stop it before innocent people get hurt." Chad said as he started to eat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The new owner of Saki's mansion, now renamed the Dragon Keep, was pleased. By using different teams of scientists, architects, construction crews, he hade finished the work to his new private sanctuary, and he didn't even have to pay the crews. The sound they made when they saw him and found out what he planned for them still made him smile. He put aside such pleasant thoughts aside to plan for his coming-out party. First he'd let the police keep nipping at the Shadow Khan's heels, then once he'd been properly tormented he would appear and destroy his foe. His evil laughter rang through the chamber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For two weeks wherever the Shadow Khan went, police officers were hot on his trail. No matter what he did or which major crime figure he brought down, the cops had eyes only for him. Even the superhero community was puzzled by the police's obsession. Sure they weren't too sure about this strange newcomer, but it was clear he seemed to be at least on the right side so he shouldn't be chased so franticly. Most people, however, thought the police had the right idea. The few civilians that saw him were terrified and felt he reminded them of some horrible monster. So stopping this dangerous creature was a boon to them. As for Chad himself, he was making little headway in finding out who was putting pressure on the mayor and the police to bring him in. It was getting frustrating though, since it seemed that both sides wanted him gone, but his mother's words and who his biological parents were kept him going.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jadeite had just stepped off the elevator and looked around. He saw Shadow Khan at the other side of the station at his computer terminal typing away. He sighed as he walked across the bridge to where his master sat pondering.

"If you're here doing a imitation of the Dark Knight, then who's watching the warehouse." Jadeite asked startling the goblin lord who was about to type again.

"You know I found the storage facilities where the Utroms and their foe kept their exo-bodies. With a few modifications they make great robots. I put a special exo-skin on one so it looks like me when I look human. Nobody can tell the difference. Besides what I'm doing right know is important."

"But what are you doing, and how do make the switch?"

"I'll answer your second question first. Hidden in the locker room, where there are no cameras is a special locker with the robot's tube underneath it. All the lockers are collapsible. So the lockers rise up out of the way and my robot walks out in uniform to take over my job while I use the shadows to come back here. As for what I'm doing I'm bring down the mayor."

"The mayor?" Shadow Khan nodded.

"He and certain other top officials have on the take for years. Some because of blackmail, most of greed, and even a few like certain cop I've learned of need the money to help loved ones. It's the big wigs on this list that are forcing the police after me exclusively instead of more dangerous criminals. If all goes well the police will treat me like a proper vigilante instead of public enemy number one." As he said this the last of pages printed out and the goblin placed them with the others.

"But what about the one who set you up in the first place?" Jadeite asked.

"I'll deal with that person once I learn who he is. But for now this should stop his plan." At that moment the klaxon alarm went off. The Shadow Khan's hands typed quickly to locate the disturbance.

"It's coming from that storage facility. That company just acquired many rare alien artifacts. I bet someone's after one of those. This will have to wait." With that Shadow Khan leapt from his seat and raced for the Shadow Stalker. After a moment the sounds of tires screeching made it clear he was gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The storage facility appeared to be quite ordinary and not worthy of protection by the Shadow Khan, but he knew better. It secretly held much alien tech from the last invasion. Shadow Khan had already secretly analyzed much of it, in case he need to build a spaceship. As the Stalker pulled up and Shadow Khan climbed out he could feel someone was watching him.

"I've been baited." It wasn't a question. One his lesser know and used powers was being empathic. He could feel intentions and desires. It had been useful during poker games since no one could bluff him. But it had kept him from dating because he could sense that every woman willing to date him, planned on killing him after getting wed. It was this power that told him someone was lying in wait for him. Shadow Khan shook these memories out of his head and used a dark energy disk to fly up to the roof.

"Well here I am, now where is the enemy?" The rooftop was abandoned, with the exception of a water tower, there was nothing there. A moment later Shadow Khan's formidable ears heard a faint growl. He leaped away from the sound at once. It was a good thing he did too for not but a second later the spot he had been standing on was covered in flames. He turned to face that spot.

"Show yourself coward!" the response was a sinister laugh not that unlike like his own, but with more malice instead of creepiness.

"This from the freak who would do this to his victims." Came the reply from the other side of the flame.

"So who do I have the displeasure of speaking to?" Shadow Khan snapped back.

"I am the new ruler of this town. I am your executioner. I am Wyvern." Out of the flames stepped what looked like a cross between a man and a dragon. His face looked more like a lizard than a person. His skin was red, and in some places scaly. His hands ended with deadly looking talons. A pair of folded wing came from his back with deadly looking tail below them. On his head was a crown of horns growing from his skull. His ears look like battle fans. And his clothing looked like something out of Mortal Kombat. For the Shadow Khan the most fearsome thing about Wyvern was his eyes, which looked like they belong to a cat. Yellow with vertical slits.

"So what brings you to town." Shadow Khan asked, sounding braver then felt.

"Why you know why I was here. I came for Shendu's power, before you ruined the ceremony." These words made the hairs on the goblin's neck stand on end.

"You can't be Lawford!" Shadow Khan said in shock. Wyvern just laughed.

"Yes I am, and it's because of you I'm this way. But I suppose I should thank you, after all if you hadn't interfered, I might have been force to eat my new subjects." This came with a cruel laugh.

"Your not welcome. So I take it you want to kill me then."

"No I want to reward you and I know just the thing. Why settle for eating the masses of sheep in this town when I can enjoy a much - rarer delicacy." As he said this Wyvern started to look at Shadow Khan like he was a burger. It was clear what 'reward' Wyvern had planned for Shadow Khan, he wanted to eat him. As Wyvern took a step forward a searchlight appear above them. It was a police helicopter.

"You on the roof lie down with your hands behind your back!" A man shouted through a megaphone. Wyvern responded by opening his mouth and launching a stream of flame at them that barely missed. When he turned to face Shadow Khan again, the goblin was already gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Shadow Stalker was racing toward the Bowery as fast as it could. Shadow Khan had not only just gotten away from Wyvern, but slipped away before the police could follow him. He needed to get back to the Shadow Gallery and plan a counter-attack for his new foe as well as deal what he felt on that rooftop. For the first time since he began his new job of protecting the city Chad had felt - fear!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jadeite was waiting with a snack for his master - a plate of food from Burger Fool. While he felt a steak and kidney pie would've been more appropriate, he had to admit that fast food as a snack would please Shadow Khan and that was what he was suppose to do. As he thought of this the Shadow Stalker pulled in and his master stepped out clearly shaken.

"Master are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I wish, ghosts I know how to deal with. Tonight I saw that Warren Lawford is still alive." Shadow Khan said as walked to his costume vault. A few moments later he stepped out in his human guise, but he still looked shaken.

"But my lord you describe the backlash, how could he have survived that?" Jadeite asked as Chad grabbed the burger and sniffed it.

"Good, no tomatoes or ketchup. My guess is that what _looked_ like a backlash was only an explosive transformation. My blast didn't stop the transformation, it only changed the transformation." He said this with a shudder before taking a bite from the burger.

"You know it was hard to convince them not to put packets of this ketchup stuff in the bag. I still don't why you hate it or why or back here without your enemy." Chad swallowed before answering.

"The first answer is I'm allergic to tomatoes and tomato based products. And the second is that I don't know how powerful Lawford now is. That and I was frightened."

"I'm a little surprised by that statement. One of the few things that I respected you in the beginning for was your incredible sense of bravery. Even when you tried to stop Beryl you seemed without fear." Chad sighed at his servant's response.

"I am many things, but completely fearless is not one of them. As a matter of fact I _was_ frighten during Beryl's siege of the kingdom, I was afraid of losing my loved ones." At these word Jadeite dropped to one knee and lowered his head like a man about to be knighted.

"I once again asked that you forgive me my distrust of you during your term as one of the Queen's generals." Chad chuckled in what sounded an evil tone at this.

"Rise my friend. You were acting in service to the queen when you went to Beryl. At any rate I need to be able to face my foe again. I'm just glad I cut out of there when I did."

"But why did you not fight to the finish?" Jadeite asked surprised by his master's behavior.

"Discretion's the better part of Valor. The whole robbery was a trap. Better to learn about my foe and fight him on my terms then to fight blindly on his." Chad said as he walked across the bridge to his computer. A few seconds later a smile appeared on his face.

"Bingo, my test was correct. Take a look." Chad said as he pointed at the screen.

"What am I looking at sir?"

"Sorry I forgot you're not familiar with current technology. It's a tracking system I've been working on. It's key to the unique energies found in the sword of the immortals. Now that Wyvern, as he now calls himself, has absorbed those energies it makes him quite traceable. He's hiding in Shredder's old mansion. I just hope he doesn't notice this." Chad paused as he pulled out an odd device that looked like a large beetle.

"I take it that beetle will help in your plan to understand this new enemy your dealing with?" Jadeite asked as he tried to get a good look at the thing.

"Now you're learning. It will sneak in and get a reading on Wyvern's power level and abilities. While this goes and does that, I will try to get control of my fear of dragons." With that Chad pushed a button on the beetle and let it go. It's wings opened and it flew out the Stalker exit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Over the next couple of days, the beetle snuck into Wyvern's lair. It had taken so long thanks to it's size and the fact that Chad wanted to make sure Wyvern didn't notice it. During the beetle trip Chad went back to using the meditative techniques he had learned while studying at monastery. He knew that fear was only in the mind, and he need to conquer his in order to stop this threat. All he needed know was the scan of his foe to know what he was dealing with. Fortunately the beetle scanner did it's job before slipping away to crunched under the tires of a big rig.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the fourth day after Chad meeting with the humanoid menace that was Wyvern, the goblin felt he was mentally ready to face his foe now all that was left was to see what info the beetle had sent. He was now analyzing the data at his computer.

"Sir when are you going to try to get to know the people of this town?" The voice made Chad jump and whirl around. He sighed when he saw it was only Jadeite.

"Soon enough. With the serious amount organized crime in this city, not to mention the nature of my nocturnal schedule, it's kind of hard to be friends with people who sleep when you're awake and vice-versa." It was then that the computer beeped and the analysis printed out. Chad smile evilly as he read.

"Well I'm glad to say Wyvern is _not_ more powerful then me where it counts." Chad said as he handed the paper to his servant to read. Jadeite frowned.

"But this says he's not only stronger than you but his skin is better than your costume as armor." Chad shook his head.

"Yes he's _physically_ more powerful then me but his other powers are not yet developed and are a little weaker then my own powers. Add this to the fact that I have more experience in using mine and I'm sure I can beat him. But the hard part will be to find away to imprison him one he's vanquished." The smile faded a little as Chad said this.

"Why don't you just kill him?" Jadeite suggested.

"This guy is different then Beryl and the others, killing him as show by Jade's attempt to destroy Shendu would cause a backlash of evil energy that could destroy the city. And that's just for starters. The attempt may draw a even more powerful evil to our realm. Such is the problem when the evil comes from such a dark realm." Chad explained with a sad sigh.

"Isn't that just a theory?"

"True my friend. But if you look at the events that Jade went through with Shendu over those three years that odd events happened it's clear the theory might be correct. At any rate I need to find him and face him before he does something dangerous to the innocent." It was at that moment that the alarm went off and Chad quickly keyed up a map to see where the attack was.

"It's coming from the warehouse where the government stores their confiscated mystical objects. It's got to be Wyvern." Chad said grimly as rose to from his chair and headed to his costume vault.

"I'm surprised the government keeps so many items here in New York." Jadeite said following him to the costume vault, but waited outside the door.

"This place has a certain pull to it. Not surprising that the British made this their base during the Revolutionary War, or that it was originally the capital for the country." Shadow Khan said as he stepped out making sure his costume was on correctly. He then ran to the edge of the platform and leapt off edge and into the Shadow Stalker.

"But do you think you can stop him?" Jadeite asked before his master could drive off.

"Yes, but I think it's time to pull out my Eclipse Rod." And with that he was off before Jadeite could asked what the Eclipse Rod was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyvern waited on a roof near the storage facility. It had taken some serious cash to locate this place and it would come in handy in the future. But for the time being it would be the perfect trap for Shadow Khan. As he wondered when his prey would arrive a voice spoke from behind.

"Sorry Wyvern but fool me twice and all that." Wyvern whirled around to see Shadow Khan leaning against a water tower calmly.

"So you've come for dinner." The dragon said with a evil smile.

"Save it. Your attempts to scare aren't going to work. I here to show you what a real monster can do." Shadow Khan said stepping forward and assuming a battle pose. This made Wyvern's smile grow even wider.

"I always liked my meat well-done." Wyvern said as he open his mouth and launch a stream of flame at the goblin. Shadow Khan rolled away to avoid the attack. The he quickly rose to his feet, dusted himself off and pulled something from his belt.

"Breath mint?" Shadow Khan asked sweetly. This wiped the smile off Wyvern's reptilian face.

"You dare?" He snarled as he ran toward his foe unleashing a flurry of kicks and punches.

"I dare many things, such as wearing white after Labor Day." Shadow Khan said as he blocked each move thrown at him. Finally Wyvern leapt back.

"You're a fool to be using your powers to help these sheep." He said as he turned and whipped his tail at Shadow Khan, missing him by inches.

"And you're all wet." He said simply as he pushed on a support beam of the water tower. Wyvern had failed to notice that his flame breath and tail attack had hit the tower. All it needed was a gentle push, which the goblin lord had just given it, to make it fall. As it began to fall Shadow Khan leapt away as hard as he could, landing on the neighboring rooftop away from the warehouse. Wyvern however threw his arms over his head as the tower landed on his with a crunch.

"That should teach you not to mess with me." Shadow Khan said with a smile. It was then that Wyvern burst from the wreckage looking pleased, but angry. His wings were extended and he floated ten feet above the goblin.

"I'm a slow learner." Wyvern said as he launched another burst of flame breath which caused Shadow Khan to back flip away as he landed.

"And I'm not so easily vanquished." Shadow Khan said as he raised his hand drew a diagonal line made of shadow matter in from of himself. He then grabbed the center of the line and the shadow matter blew away like smoke to reveal a very creepy looking cane. It was jet black with a silver tip, but what was really odd was the cane's head. A pair of golden snakes with red eyes entwined a tarnished silver handle with a dark purple sphere at the top. Shadow Khan grinned wickedly as he twirled his Eclipse Rod around before bring the tip down with the ting of metal on brick.

"You think that toy will save you?" Wyvern sneered as he launched another tail attack. The attack was block by a wack from the Rod which now had a glowing shaft.

"In a word, yes." Came the smug reply from the goblin. Wyvern went into another furious barrage of various martial arts moves he learned while in jail. He even tried to use his tail to throw the Shadow Khan off balance. But the lord of shadows was able to block every blow and use his only weapon to insure Wyvern's tail wasn't a big advantage. Finally after what seemed like hours the pair stopped and panted from the fight.

"It looks like were evenly match." Wyvern said with a sneer

"And we'll have to call off our duel if we want to stay free." Shadow Khan said pointing to a group of helicopters in the distance flying toward them.

"For now anyway. But one of these days you'll slip up and then I'll be enjoying a feast for my victory, with you as the main course." Wyvern said before flying off. Shadow Khan nodded grimly before pulling out a purple ball and threw it down. He was quickly surrounded black smoke so that by the time the helicopter blades blew it away, he was already gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later saw the Shadow Stalker rolled back into place. Shadow Khan climbed out in high spirits.

"I take it Wyvern's out of the picture." Jadeite asked as his master leaped back on to the platform.

"Sadly no but I was able to drive him back. I think he sees this as a game he will eventually win. But no matter, in fact it's almost a pleasure to find a worthy adversary to battle. Reminds me of the old day with Dr. Gangreen. At any rate his being distracted by me will insure that the innocent are not harmed. And now to take care of the mayor." Shadow Khan said as he walked across the bridge to his computer console.

"But how will you prove that your not just trying to take over the city my lord."

"Simple by giving this data to individuals who the public will believe. I not so arrogant to think I must gain credit for every injustice I defeat. I just hope those four goody-goodies believe me."

"But they are heroes like you." Jadeite said puzzled by Shadow Khan remark.

"They are heroes, but they are _not_ like me. They are beloved are respected because they abide by the rules. Even their golem has a girlfriend. I on the other hand know that you have to sometimes get your hands dirty to get the job done. That and my appearance makes the masses fear me. But that's irrelevant, I just have to hope they are among the few who believe me." Shadow Khan said as picked up the folder.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Lab of Reed Richards was quite as the leader of the Fantastic Four walked in not knowing he had a visitor.

"Nice place if you're into science fiction." A sinister voice said simply. Shocked Mr. Fantastic head turned to face Shadow Khan who was standing in corner looking around.

"How did you get in here?"

"If there's enough shadow in a room I can get in, no matter how secure the place. But I'm not here to discuss powers. By the way it's customary for a person's _whole_ body to face a visitor." Shadow Khan said with a dark grin on his face. Reed looked down to see he had twisted only his head at the sound the goblin's voice so he looked like his head on backwards. After adjusting himself he snapped, "What do you want."

"The same as you I imagine, to protect the people of this city." Shadow Khan paused for a moment as he pulled out a large folder out of nowhere before continuing, "This folder has list of various corrupt leaders and the evidence necessary to prove it."

"Why should I trust you?" Mr. Fantastic said suspiciously.

"Just think for a minute. The law enforcement of this town chasing me like I killed the president instead of like a vigilante. Various crooks who have preformed terrorist acts are lower on the priority list then me. Not to mention the various weird things that have happened in the city that the mayor and others could've prevented but didn't?" The goblin's words made sense to the leader of the Fantastic Four, but he wasn't convinced.

"How can I be sure of this information?" This brought a few evil-sounding chuckles from the lord of shadows.

"Simple, backtrack the data. Check and double check everything in here. And if you find I was correct, then do your duty as a hero." Shadow Khan then tossed the folder to Reed and before he could say a word walked into the dark corner he came out of leaving the scientist looking puzzled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And the our top story, major corruption scandal in City Hall. Several local government officials have been arrested on bribery and extortion charges." The news announcer read calmly. This made Chad chuckle with glee.

"Excellent! It looks as though Reed's done the job, so now I can get back to work with _normal_ interference." He said with a pleased look upon his face.

"Sir are you sure this problem is solved?" Jadeite asked walking over.

"For the moment at any rate. The heat from the scandal will make the local officials think twice before accepting any more bribes or doing anything that could get them blackmailed. For now though I think I'll go to my study." Chad said getting to his feet.

"As you wish Master Chad." Jadeite said calmly as he bowed himself out. With a sigh at his servant behavior Chad walker over to the area he had made his study. On the desk in the room was a large picture of Tara and the two folders Sailor Pluto had given him. With a nostalgic smile, Chad picked up the photo.

"Someday old friend, I'll find you and we can talk about all the things that have happened to both of us since we last parted company." Then put the picture down pulled a pair of photos from the two folders before continuing.

"And someday you two will meet me and find out what you created during your little indiscretion." Chad said with a look of displeasure as he let the pictures fall to the desk as he walked over to the bookshelves to find a book to read. The first photo showed a man with facial features similar to Chad's but with white skin and green hair, while the second photo showed a woman with blonde hair done in pigtails and dressed in what looked like a jester's costume.

The end.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Well that the end of the three part beginning of the Shadow Khan. For our next adventure our hero gets into a battle of the sexes as he faces off with the psychotic Manslayer in 'Beauty is the Beast'. I also hope to finish a few side stories while I'm at it. Until next time safe reading._


	4. Beauty is the Beast

**Beauty is the Beast**

By Zarus Tyran

_Well here is the first of the stand-alone stories staring our Chad Janus Napier, the Goblin Lord of Shadows and the Son of the Joker. This story introduces the first of my original characters, the deadly Manslayer. As always I don't own any of the characters except Manslayer. And now let the Shadow fall!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a quiet night as Chad rode on an old motorcycle that some guy brought to the pawn shop. It was now repaired and running as if it just came off the factory floor. As Chad pulled next to a pizza shop to pick up a chicken pizza with garlic sauce, and of course no tomatoes, he heard the sounds of a fight coming from a side street.

"You Purple Dragons claim you took down my buddies and didn't see this coming? Now where are they?" These words gave Chad pause as quickly glanced around and was sure no one was around. He then pushed the button on his image inducer watch revealing his true appearance. Chad next pressed the jewel on his ring and was in his uniform as Shadow Khan. Shadow Khan walked into the alley to see an odd man dressed in makeshift armor with a goalie mask covering his face, half laying on the ground. Over him was two men wearing black and the mark of the Purple Dragons. This brought a sneer to his face.

"So you think to harm a vigilante? Then try me." Shadow Khan said calmly stepping out from the shadows he was watching from. The shock of seeing the goblin was enough to make them turn tail, or at least try to. They had only gotten a few paces away when the ground beneath them became like water. When the liquid sidewalk was up to the top of their shoulders it hardened again. Shadow Khan walked over with a grin on his face.

"It looks like your grounded. But don't worry I'm sure the police will be understanding." The pair actually looked relived. They felt the cops were a better choice then letting _him_ deal with them. Shadow then turned to face the victim.

"Whoa dude stay back." The vigilante said as he backed away feeling like he was out of the frying pan and into the fire.

"Calm yourself, I can sense your intentions were noble. I never harm the innocent." Shadow Khan said extending a hand. The masked warrior looked at it for moment before grasping it and rising to his feet.

"Thanks, the name's Casey Jones. Say you wouldn't know some pals of mine? Green, a little on the short side, know how to kick some serious butt?" Shadow thought for a moment then shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, though I did hear some rumors about humanoid turtles being seen. I thought they were rumors, or at the very least people who were born as mutants like those on the news."

"Nope the guys are real and it's a long story. So do I own you or what?" Casey asked, wondering if that was the reason that Shadow Khan had saved him. At these words Shadow Khan checked his watch.

"Yes as a matter of fact there _is_ something you can do for me." Casey sighed as he knew this was coming but was surprised as a piece of paper appeared from nowhere. Shadow Khan then continued.

"I ordered a pizza and since I can't just walked in there dressed like this, I was hoping you can duck in and pick it up for me. The info and money's right here. You can keep the change of course." The goblin explained as he handed the folded paper to Casey who opened it to see a fifty sitting there.

"You got it!" Casey said as he took off his mask and after revealing his somewhat handsome face walked toward the nearby pizza parlor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Chad or rather Shadow Khan made a new friend, the NYPD was facing a grim scene.

"Third one this week. Same M.O., a robbery of high tech items and the killing of anyone in the building." Captain Stacy said as he looked down at the bodies. Each had been clearly tortured in was too grim to be described.

"The Shadow Khan?" A officer asked. The captain shook his head.

"Not his style. He's trouble, but he doesn't kill. At least not yet." The thought of the goblin starting a killing spree sent a chill up Stacy's spine before he continued.

"I think it's someone new and we better find him, her, of them, before there are more killings."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Chad, once again dressed normally, was parking his cycle in a storage shed behind the pawn shop and bookstore. Once properly locked up he went inside and called out, "I've got the pies."

"You know Master Chad, I could've picked them up myself." Jadeite said as Chad walked into the kitchen with the pizza.

"Oh I know, I just like sometimes doing things for myself. Besides, you have been working hard to take care of the finishing touches for the apartment and the gallery." Chad said brightly as he walked to a cupboard to get plates.

"By the way master, there's been another robbery." Jadeite said as he gestured to the police band radio that sat on a counter.

"Same M.O.?"

"Same M.O." These words made Chad frowned.

"What's she playing at?" He asked more to himself then to his servant.

"She, Master Chad?" Jadeite asked with a confused attitude.

"I've been watching these robberies and murders. I've yet to discern a patter, sadly, but there have been very hard to find clue to indicate that the thief, killer, and kidnapper, is a woman."

"But the police have not said anything about kidnappings." Jadeite as both shocked and puzzled. The words made Chad chuckle darkly. Of course, tickling Chad would chuckle darkly as his laugh always sounded very creepy.

"That's because they don't know. It took some doing, but I've found that this woman has been covering her track very well. I would be surprised if the Bat could've found the info I did. But until I find out what are the items value, I can't figure out the villainess' game plan."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ironically, Chad's target was just two blocks down the street in an old hotel long since abandon when the Bowery was first abandoned. Deep underground a sinister looking woman formally looked around the lab she set up in the sub-basement with glee. Soon her plan would succeed and then women would rule as they were always meant to.

"Hey you crazy girl, when are you gonna let us go?" A voice asked. She turned to see it was the new arrival. She let out a sigh as the doctor didn't yet understand her grand plan. Soon as the woman understood she'd see that this was for the best.

"Soon enough. You will be freed when you and our fellow sisters-" She paused to gesture to other lab workers, all kidnapped and all women, before continuing. "- are finished with the most vital part of my grand plan. I regret keeping you all like this, but rest assured, what your doing will make the world a better place- for womankind." She finished with an almost insane laugh as the workers reluctantly returned to their jobs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You said what!?!?!" April O'Neil asked her boyfriend two nights later.

"I said maybe we could help Shadow Khan on some case of his." Casey explained quickly. He had tried to explain to April that the Shadow Khan was just a more human-looking version of 'the guys' but she was having a hard time believing it.

"And why would you do that?" April asked on the edge of a conniption.

"Because he feels he owns me even when I told him we were square." A quiet voice said. April turned to see the very goblin they were 'discussing' leaning nonchalantly in a corner. He looked exactly as the rumors described; the odd skin, the creepy eyes, the military-like costume, even the almost evil voice. April took several steps back in fear.

"It's all right miss. I may _look_ dangerous, but I can assure you that you have nothing to fear from me. It's the woman I'm tracking that's dangerous."

"Woman? How do you know the crooks a woman?" Casey asked, very interested.

"Trace evidence left at the scene. Hair and skin samples mostly that I found in the clean rooms. I've no skill for genetics but I've learn enough at least find out if my target is male or female."

"Why not just leave it to the police?" April asked hoping this thought would make her 'guest' leave. This only made the goblin chuckle darkly.

"Because this is a very unusual criminal, much more than the NYPD can handle. And all the other adventures of any skill in town are busy with what they feel are more serious cases so I'm it. And it's you my dear that can help me with stopping her." Shadow Khan said as her turned to face her more fully.

"Me? But you're the wizard here, or so you claim." April pointed out.

"True, but these days technology is almost as potent as magic. And while I'm familiar with tech far ahead of anything currently out, I'm still somewhat unfamiliar with the programming language used in current computers. You see I need to create accounts with certain databases that I haven't yet been able to accesses. I've heard you once worked for Stocktroics, so I hoped you'd be able to assist me in finding out about this psycho." Shadow Khan explained calmly. April thought over the goblin's words and actions. Casey seemed to be right. Despite the generally creepy attitude, he wasn't much different than their missing friends. At last she came to a decision.

"All right! I must be crazy, but you did save Casey. I'll help you improve your knowledge on programming." April said with a sigh. This caused a slight smile to appear on Shadow Khan's face, which increased his creepy appearance.

"Excellent! We'll start soon since this killer seems to target only men. All the kidnap victims were women. This villainess is certainly puzzling."

"And so is the one chasing her." April joked, trying to find humor in the situation. Shadow Khan rolled his eyes at this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later Chad hid atop the roof a high-tech lab. April had found that the police had kept their records on was very well hidden, and it took a while to break the encryptions. Apparently Baxter Stockman had offered to help build their computers' defenses for free, with the ulterior motive of having a backdoor into their systems. The crime files on the robberies showed the mysterious murderess had stolen nearly all the materials to make a germ and chemical warfare lab. There were only a few items left to help make a complete state-of the art lab. And this location was one of the few places that kept the necessary lab pieces.

"Shadow Khan, can you hear me sir?" Jadeite's voice came from the Goblin's wrist communicator. It was actually a mystic mirror hidden behind the watch face.

"Yes Jadeite, I can hear you. If you don't mind. I've got a villain to catch." Shadow Khan snapped annoyed at the unnecessary interruption.

"Oh _I_ mind all right." A voice said, sweet sounding but every syllable dripping with venom. Shadow Khan whirled around to see a woman dressed in a purple top and jeans, black boots, gloves and a short leather jacket. She had black hair pulled into a ponytail, and her blue eyes were focused on him with a look of deepest loathing. The goblin looked up and down once before responding.

"Black and purple huh? Add a little dark gray to that outfit and you'd really know fashion." He quipped as the woman frowned even deeper.

"So you're the famous Shadow Khan. Your just as cocky as the rest of your group." She said in a cold tone. Shadow Khan bowed in response to her insult.

"Thank you for your kind words. And your name is?" The woman raised an eyebrow at his behavior. Finally she responded.

"My old name is of no consequence. But you may call me Manslayer, the swan song for the male gender." She said as she pulled a rather long knife from her jacket and prepared to attack. The goblin however, just chuckled evilly.

"That's a long name. Do you prefer Manslayer, or just Ms. Male Gender." Shadow Khan asked calmly as Manslayer let out a shriek of rage and began to slash at him. Despite her apparent skill with the blade and the speed she was using it, Shadow was able to dodge every blow. Finally she stop for a moment panting as she looked at still calm and smiling goblin.

"So do you want to surrender now, or would rather continue this dance? If you do I should warn you, I prefer to lead." Shadow Khan asked smugly. It was then that she pulled out a remote control.

"You men are never very bright. While you've been busy watching for me and trying to avoid your inevitable death my- reluctant helpers have already gathered the final pieces. While I complete my grand design, you can burn with this building with rest of the slimy creatures called men." She crowed as she pressed the button. Within seconds explosions began to ring out from the end furthest from where they stood. It was then that the screams could be heard. It was clear what he had to do.

"We'll finish our dance later." Shadow Khan said as he raced for a nearby skylight. He paused only when he heard the sounds of a helicopter. Hoping it was the police he turn to see it piloted by a rather sad looking woman. He turned back as he saw Manslayer climb aboard.

"Go ahead and try to save that slime. But your just delaying the inevitable. Soon you and your kind will be finished!" The goblin ignored Manslayer's truly insane laughter as he used a bolt of shadow fire to shatter the skylight. Dropping down he was pleased to see that Manslayer had gather all the male scientist together, it made it easier to save them. They still panicked when they saw him.

"You may not be happy to see me, but it beats roasting." Shadow Khan shrugged as he raised his hand and dropped a smoke bomb, covering them in a dark cloud. When a beam fell where they stood, they were gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a dark alley near the now collapsing building, Shadow Khan walked out still holding the would-be victims ropes in his arms. He frowned at the now ruined building. Whoever this woman was, she clever, dangerous, very much insane. A grin appeared on his face. Somehow she reminded him of his birth mother.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later Shadow Khan sat in front of his computer frowning the report. Jadeite walked over a hot bowl of onion soup sitting on his serving tray, a small loaf of bread next to the bowl.

"Master I still don't see why you went to that O'Neil woman for help. You've already made a few programs without her." He asked as he set the bowl and bread on a small table next to the computer.

"Simple, she far better at hacking then I am. While I am a fine builder and mechanic, I not as good a programmer then she is. And I'm use to having access to any computer at my fingertips. This computer was already hooked some top secret systems before I got it. But breaking into secure computers, even for a noble purpose, is strange and new to me. I'll need time to learn, and April, along with this Leatherhead guy, can help me." The goblin explained as he sipped his soup. It was then that Jadeite noticed the woman's face on the monitor.

"Our thief I take it?" The former general asked. Shadow Khan nodded.

"Yes I'm afraid. She calls herself Manslayer, but her real name is Faye Morgan. Her apparent goal is the systematic death of every male creature on the planet."

"Is she mad?"

"As a matter of fact she is." Shadow Khan said calmly, he scrolled the file to the beginning before continuing. "She seems to have developed a hatred for males since she was very little, perhaps from birth. She apparently killed her own father, and severely injured a small boy while in preschool. She's been in and out of insane asylums ever since. Out mostly because of escapes, and in by extremely difficult captures."

"But what does she want? I hope it's not something serious." Jadeite asked, growing more nervous by the minute.

"Sadly it's very serious. I've looked up what she's stolen and cross referenced it with various anti-male schemes recently attempted and the news is not good. She wants to mix the effects of the Black Plague, with a special allergen, to create a very painful way to wipe anything male from the planet." The words from the goblin's mouth made Jadeite sick.

"Wasn't the Black Plague that disease that made people vomit up their internal organs." Shadow Khan nodded sadly.

"When future Jade told me about the big leagues, I had no idea this might be what she meant. We've got to find Manslayer's hideout before she tries to release her concoction. Fortunately I heard about the last item used in the allergen, and it's not easy to get."

"And what's that Master Khan?" Jadeite asked worried.

"High quality rubies. That means she'll head for the diamond district. And I intend to be there." Shadow Khan said as he walked toward the Shadow Stalker bay.

"You think you'll catch her there?" Jadeite's question made the goblin turn.

"Oh I don't plan to catch her there. I plan on following her to her hideout so I can free the hostages and stop her insane plan." With that Shadow Khan did a backward flip into the Shadow Stalker and was gone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Diamond Exchange was completely quiet when Manslayer walked in. As she slinked over to the security station she saw a shadow that looked like the Shadow Khan just behind a corner clear of cameras. She smiled at the sight, men could be so stupid. He must of assumed she'd come in through another route, but his underestimation would be his downfall. His location was just around the corner from the main vault. He would do well for her little test. She went over to the elevator and rode it until she was a single floor above the vault. Once there she slid easily into a air duct and crawled through till she was just above the spot Shadow Khan was crouching in wait. Manslayer the pulled out a gas grenade.

"Bye, bye you poor excuse for a male." She whispered as she rolled the ball out the duct with small clatter when it hit the linoleum floor. The goblin turned to look at where the sound came from, but it was too late. The grenade went off and filled the area with brown smoke. The sounds of coughing and retching were soon heard, until finally there was the painful sound of someone vomiting so hard you think they would bring up their internal organs. Manslayer smiled since she knew that was what happened.

The grate covering the air duct was kicked out. While the space had been big enough for the grenade it wasn't big enough for the insane woman who now slid out and fell to the floor with the grace of a cat. As she steeped toward the vault her boot caught the edge of the sick the now dead Shadow Khan had brought up. It made her smile. While it hadn't been painful enough for mankind in her option, it would do until she came up with even more vicious ways to end the disease that was the male gender.

The vault was large and impressive even to Manslayer. It looked as though it would take a superwoman to break in. It must've been designed by a woman, she decided. But this vault had a weakness due to it being built by males, who she had figured must've cut corners in it's design. From a pocket on her waist, Manslayer pulled out a Mini-Thrummer. This model was designed to create low level sonic pulses that would shake the vault door off it's hinges in seconds. She place the Thrummer next to the door pushed the button and ran back to where Shadow Khan's corpse laid splayed and protruding. A moment later the vault fell inward with a crash. Manslayer leapt up and ran for the vault.

The interior was filled with various beautiful gems, the Thrummer had spread the vault's contents all over the floor. Manslayer paused only for a second to admire the jewels, before focusing on the job of gathering the best rubies for the plague. A few moments later her pager beeped. She had rigged it to alert her when the law was approaching. She quickly head for the elevator, assured her mission was a success.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at her hidden lab Manslayer was most pleased to see her sisters finishing up their part in her grand design. As she tossed a the bag of rubies to one of the conscripted lab workers, a voice rang out.

"It looks like your plans about to be bust." Manslayer whirled around to see Shadow Khan, still alive, leaning on a wall next to the entrance. The villainess was shocked to say the least.

"But I killed you!" She screamed in rage. Shadow Khan only chuckled darkly.

"Correction, you _tried_ to kill me but you seem to suffer from short sightedness, Ms Male Gender." The goblin's words caused her to scream and several women ran from everywhere.

"You called for us my lady?" a slightly crazed looking woman asked as a snide smirk appeared on Manslayer's face.

"Meet my crew, the few women in my last asylum who were truly sane enough to see the beauty of my scheme. Now my dears, kill him. Oh, and make sure it's painful." A moment after Manslayer's order the lunatic women charged the goblin. Some had knives, some had crowbars, and the one that had spoken was carrying an old looking ax. As they a ran toward him, Shadow Khan smiled.

"Isn't amazing how when you think your on solid ground in life, the floor quickly drops out from under you?" As the goblin lord said this his and glowed dark purple and he quickly muttered a few words under his breath. A second later the ground under Manslayer's henchwomen turned to liquid, and they up to shoulders in liquid concrete which hardened a few seconds later.

"No we must protect Lady Antoinette." The one who had spoken now croaked as she and the others tried to free themselves. Manslayer had already begun to run for the vat of plague to try release it now. She was nearly to the lever when ropes made of what seemed to be black smoke held her fast.

"Nice try Ms Male Gander." Shadow Khan said sweetly as Manslayer trashed futilely against hen bond finally she spoke.

"I have to know, how did you beat my poison and find me here?"

"It was quite simple really." Shadow Khan said as he walked over to the computer when the formula for the poison lay. "You thought you had caught me unawares using that air duct, when in fact I was counting on it. As the smoke blinded your vision, I used a simple gas mask to protect me while I play a tape of disgusting noises used in movies. The body you saw a CPR dummy dressed like me and wearing a mask made from my Movie Makeup Magic Kit. Had you bothered to examine it you would've realized your error." As he said this he loaded a CD-ROM into the computer. A moment later The computer shorted out, the virus had done it's work.

"But that still doesn't explain how you tracked me here. I covered my tracks too well for any man to follow me." Manslayer snarled as she tried to break her bonds. Shadow Khan just sighed, as if she was tiring him.

"It's always about race with you isn't it? While you were difficult to track, it lack of attention to detail that brought you down. After I left the dummy and fake sick, made of day-old haggis, I used the cloud's darkness to slip into the vault. One of the lights in the corner of it was broken, creating enough darkness for me. I then spilled a couple of bag of realistic fake gems on the floor. Had you looked around properly, you would've seen the Thrummer only broke the vault door and hadn't spilled any gems. The rubies were made by me and hidden in each is a tracking device. From there it was a simple matter to follow you here." Shadow Khan the stopped and pricked up his ears. The faint sounds of sirens could be heard. Without another word the Goblin Lord of Shadows turned to a nearby pole as the shadow matter ropes lifted Manslayer and placed her against the poles before wrapping around both the pole and the villainess.

"Wait you suppose top be the hero you can't leave me here!" She screamed as shadow matter ropes gagged her as Shadow Khan place a playing card into the ropes."

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure the police will find you a nice new home at the local happy hatch. Until then, sweet dreams." And with that evil laugher rang through the chamber as a gas ball fell to the ground and Manslayer knew no more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And in local news the case of the thefts of lab equipment and mysterious kidnappings of various women has been solved. Faye Morgan, better known as the serial killer Manslayer, is now in custody and the hostages are freed. Some of the victims claim that the vigilante Shadow Khan was the one to stop the dangerous woman, but the Police refuse to comment on these rumors." The news reporter said as Jadeite said as he turned the television off. It was then that the hidden elevator to the Shadow Gallery opened and Chad stepped out, dressed in his normal street clothes.

"Ah Master Chad I take it the mission was a success." Jade said as he straitened up.

"Two things my friend, one I heard the TV in the elevator, and two you can stop with all the 'Master Chad' stuff. You may be my assistant, but you're also my friend." Chad said shaking his head. At this Jadeite smiled.

"Oh I am well aware of that, that's why I call you Master Chad, it drives you nuts." At this both had a very good laugh. Jadeite didn't even seem to mind the sinister quality to Chad chuckles. After a moment they both sighed and Jadeite asked, "So what's next?"

"I want to meet this 'Leatherhead' person, and learn more about the ooze that made him what he is. It might come in handy later. I also have to start making trips into Dark Kingdom to find the records of time travel." Chad said as he sat down on his favorite easy chair.

"But the Dark Kingdom is in tatters since Serenity killed Beryl." Jadeite said worried.

"Serenity _defeated_ Beryl, I'm pretty sure that despite everything that happened Beryl is still alive. But it makes little difference as my sister can now enjoy a little peace of the time being. And the confusion brought on by Beryl's disappearance will make it easier to get in and out. At any rate there is still much more to be done." Came Chad's grim reply.

The End

Epilogue

Unbeknownst to Chad and Jadeite, two people in robes stood on a near-by building in silence for a while. Finally one spoke.

"Are you sure it was wise to hide the records where they are?" A woman's voice asked. The second figured nodded.

"Yes his path is long and hard, but if we want him to go where he needs to be he needs that information. Don't worry it will take him awhile to find who he wants, needs, and deserves. At any rate we need to set up the other pieces for the plan." And with that they disappeared into nothingness.

Well that's it for this piece of the story. I hope to soon finish my next piece The Magnificent Seven and a half, as well as more stories involving different characters, not just our star. Keep reading until next time folks!


End file.
